BLT - An Interesting Thought
by MichelleS-9
Summary: A Bo/Tamsin/Lauren story. How might Season 4 and 5 change with a small addition to the Bo/Lauren relationship. Follows general story line from the show. May skip around on the Lost Girl timeline. Picks up where my crossover story "Lost in Purgatory" left off - You do not have to read that before this, but it might help. Most chapters will be rated M. Now ACTUALLY completed.
1. An Interesting Thought

Chapter 1 – An Interesting Thought

Rating: M

Pairing: BLT

A Bo/Lauren/Tamsin story. This will be a series of related chapters along the same story line. May or may not be in any particular order. Most chapters will be smutty. It would be helpful if you read the prequel "Lost in Purgatory," but you don't have to read it to follow this story. Set sort of during Season 4, but pre Tamsin re-birth. I'll play with the time line a lot and take liberties wherever I feel like it, but it should be easy to follow. Enjoy!

* * *

Bo had been back home for over a week now, and although she was throwing all her energy into spending time with Lauren, she could not get the thought of Tamsin out of her head. Now that the suggestion had been planted, it was taking possession of her mind in a big way. Her fantasies were now full of blondes. She sighed, resigned that this line of thinking was only going to lead to more depressing realities. 'You just can't have everything,' she thought bitterly. And having Lauren as the true constant in her life was amazing in ways she hadn't expected.

Lauren respected her and what she did. She didn't get angry when Bo had to occasionally cancel plans to work on a case. She didn't judge Bo for having to seek the company off others to feed her succubus nature. This was easily the best relationship she'd ever had, and there was just no way she was going to blow it by bringing another woman into the equation. 'No matter how much I want her,' Bo thought seriously. Which only led her thoughts down another path... One where the blonde beauties in her mind were less clothed and very amorous. She forced herself not to think on that topic anymore, pressing her fist against her forehead and sighing loudly.

Kenzi turned away from her zombie hookers to look at Bo next to her. "Yo, babes, you aren't even watching me save the world in this fine video game. What's up?" She paused the game deliberately and tossed the controller on the floor. Bo shook her head.

"Nothing Kenz," Bo responded. "Just thinking."

"Must be some bad thoughts... or great thoughts," Kenzi said finally.

"Yeah, a little of both," Bo admitted.

"Spill!" Kenzi cried, tugging Bo's arm until they were face to face on the couch. Bo took a deep breath. It probably couldn't hurt to share her conundrum with her very best friend.

"Well, you know I love Lauren." Bo started.

"Dr. Hotpants, yep. Seen the very scarring evidence of that more than once. Continue. And try not to make me hurl."

Bo rolled her eyes. "It's just that... I mean, I love her. She's everything. But... she can't be _everything_. You know?"

Kenzi was looking at Bo like she may have lost her mind. "Yeeahh. No one can be everything. You may be over-thinking this."

"Forget it," Bo said with finality. "It doesn't matter."

"Does this have to do with your new succu-friend?" Kenzi tried, referring to their latest case.

"Sorta." Bo sighed. "It just brought up an interesting thought. And now I can't stop thinking about it."

"You are so much more cryptic than usual. Just spit it out!" Kenzi demanded. "Use that big mouth of yours."

Bo smiled wryly. "My big mouth knows exactly what it's craving. Like a nice big Lauren piece of cake, with a large scoop of Tamsin ice cream to go with it,"

"Oh that is a whole helping of no!" Kenzi said, covering her ears dramatically.

"I know, but I want it all," Bo whined. "Preferably mixed together."

"Like oil and water. That does not mix. Pick a different food group." Kenzi grabbed both of Bo's shoulders and shook her.

"I know you're right, but that doesn't mean I can't wish."

"You can have one or the other, but not both."

"You think I can have Tamsin?" Bo asked seriously.

"Oh yeah. That bitch would fall at your adorable feet. But it would require losing the doc first. Your call," Kenzi said. Bo shook her head.

"No, that's not what I want, at all," Bo said with feeling. "I guess I need to stop these thoughts somehow. I'm going to go see Lauren for a bit. Enjoy your video game." She tossed her hair back and shot a look to Kenzi, who watched her walk out the front door with a sad smile.

"Well, zombie hookers need killing," she said seriously, picking her controller back up. This wasn't an issue she could solve for Bo.

* * *

Tamsin was definitely drunk. She wasn't sure at which point she stopped being pleasantly buzzed and delightful and crossed the line into sloppy, but at this point she supposed it didn't much matter. She signaled Trick for another shot and he politely shook his head no. 'I guess I'm not covering it up very well' she thought. Well screw it. She had another bottle of cheap vodka waiting for her back at her place. Also known as her truck, which she was still sleeping in.

She gave a mock salute to her enabling barkeep, threw some crumpled bills down on the counter and stumbled her way to the exit. As she swung herself out the door, she ran smack into someone entering.

"Uh, sorry," she slurred. "You ok?" she gazed over at the blonde she had hit, suddenly registering that she knew her. "Doc, shit, I'm sorry."

Lauren looked up at Tamsin. "Tamsin. Are you alright? You don't seem very steady on your feet tonight."

"Nothing another bottle won't cure. Trick cut me off, so I have to make my own fun." She tossed the blonde an exaggerated wink, and pushed her way out of the bar.

Lauren made it as far as the bar, then hesitated, looking back. She sighed, but resigned herself to the task of checking on the snarky blonde. As much as she didn't exactly like the woman, she also didn't want her to be dangerously drunk and alone. "Never mind, Trick," she said to the bartender making his way over to her. "I'm going to make sure Tamsin is alright." She turned and walked back out again.

Tamsin was fighting with the cap of her favorite beverage when Lauren rapped sharply on her window with her knuckles. The detective raised one eyebrow at the intrusion, then cranked down the window.

"What's up, Doc?" She asked, cracking herself up in the process. When her laughter died down, she leaned out the window, and offered the bottle to woman standing outside. "Care to join me?"

Lauren couldn't help but smile at the blonde's attempt at hospitality. "No, I'm ok. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Tamsin held up a thumb. "A-OK Doc. I'm just gonna finish this and crash at my place."

"And dare I ask how you are getting home?"

Tamsin spread her arms wide. "That's the beauty of it – I'm already there."

"You live in your truck?" Lauren asked incredulously. Tamsin nodded. "That's... not awesome," Lauren said finally.

"Hey now, don't knock it until you try it."

"Well, I'm not leaving you drunk in a parking lot tonight. Why don't you come with me? You can crash on my couch for the night."

Tamsin thought for a moment. Which was actually difficult given her level of intoxication. The nights were getting colder, and she wouldn't mind a shower in the morning that she didn't have to share with the rest of the cops at the station.

"You sure you wouldn't mind?" Tamsin asked her. "I don't want to intrude."

"You are pretty well spoken for a drunk," Lauren said, crossing her arms.

"I have a lot of experience."

"You coming or not?" Lauren asked finally. Tamsin nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."

The doctor led the way to her car, and Tamsin slid in the passenger seat. They made the trip in awkward silence, neither of them knowing exactly what to say to each other when it wasn't related to a case.

They were still silent when they made it into the apartment and Tamsin threw herself on the couch. Lauren finally broke the quiet.

"Have you been staying in your car long?" Lauren asked, handing Tamsin a glass of water.

"For a while. Or sometimes I crash at the crack shack with the succuslut and the goth wonder. But that's been too... I dunno... weird lately I guess."

"Weird is Bo's middle name. And that house is not much better than staying in a car."

"Hmm, aren't you supposed to be all lovey-dovey and supportive of your 'love muffin' or whatever you call each other?" Tamsin snarked. Lauren tilted her head and looked at Tamsin interestedly.

"Is that a note of jealously to your tone I hear?"

Tamsin paled. "Forget it. I've just been off since our last case." She set the water down and curled up at the end of the couch, not making eye contact with Lauren, who didn't miss her attempt at avoidance.

Lauren wasn't ready to let it go. "Which case? The one we went to out of town with Bo?" Tamsin nodded. "What about that case got you 'off'?" Tamsin shot her a look of incredulity. Lauren laughed a little. "Ok, poor choice of words there since we both know you definitely got off. Is that the problem? Hooking up with Bo's succubus friend and her girlfriend? Because it seemed like you had fun to me."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that wasn't the problem. It was the pep talk I had with them before I left that was really annoying."

"You got one of those too?" Lauren asked with interest. Tamsin sat up.

"Did we both get the same talk?" She asked.

Lauren shrugged. "Maybe, what did they say to you?" Tamsin blushed. That was all the response Lauren needed. "So yes, it sounds like we got the same suggestion."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's not like they know anything about us. It's just stupid... but..." She trailed off.

"But?" Lauren prompted. Tamsin looked away. "You can tell me, Tamsin. I'll understand." She reached a hand out and put it on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's just that she wasn't wrong about me. About what I want. About who I want. Not that it matters anyway." She tucked her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "You probably hate me for admitting that."

"Just to clarify, we are talking about the fact that you are in love with Bo, right?" Lauren asked. She did not miss the fact that the detective had physically closed herself off. Tamsin rolled her eyes again, but nodded. "I already knew that before the case," Lauren revealed. "But it wasn't until then that I realized that Bo cares for you too."

Tamsin shrugged. "It doesn't matter either way. I'd never get in the way of you two, of what you share."

"Yes, they made a crazy suggestion, but they did have some valid points. I mean, I will never be enough for Bo. I hate it, but it's the truth. She will always have to supplement the chi I give her with others. As a human, I just can't be everything for her. And that drives me crazy. We've gone around in circles about the best way to be loyal to each other and still maintain her needs, and the only practical solution is when I just pretend that I'm fine with it and she doesn't tell me where she's taking care of it. That's probably the least healthy relationship ever." Lauren rose from the couch and made her way into the kitchen. Tamsin followed her movements, and watched the doctor pull a bottle of whiskey from a high cabinet.

"You want one of these?" Lauren asked her, as she poured a glass. "This feels like a conversation that requires some booze."

"Sure, Doc. Wouldn't want you to drink alone." Tamsin accepted the glass when Lauren brought it back. She left the whiskey on the coffee table, easily accessible since she was convinced she might delve back into it.

"Bo is special. She's amazing, and I don't blame you for falling in love with her. I couldn't stop myself either, and I knew that it would be a bad idea." Lauren downed the rest of her drink with a slight grimace and poured a second. Tamsin was still feeling her buzz from earlier and decided to nurse hers a bit longer.

"She's infuriating," Tamsin said suddenly. "She jumps into stupid situations for people she doesn't even know. And she's so nice about it. She can be so naive. And annoyingly sexy all at once." She finished the rest of her drink.

"Tell me about it," Lauren intoned. Tamsin looked over at her an smiled slightly. Lauren returned the look.

"I'm sorry. This must be pretty awkward for you. Me sitting on your couch and talking about your girlfriend. I can just go," Tamsin said, rising from the couch. Lauren stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"No, it's fine. Actually I'm glad we are talking about this, because it's been on my mind since we finished that case."

Tamsin sat back down. "I wonder if they also mentioned it to Bo?" Lauren's eyes widened.

"I hadn't thought of that," she admitted.

"Doesn't matter, because it's crazy and can't happen," Tamsin said seriously.

"I mean... Is it?" Lauren asked slowly. "Crazy?" Tamsin looked at her slowly.

"It's... out there."

"But... too far out there? Or like just not as socially acceptable?" Lauren asked for clarification.

"Shit Doc, don't ask me. I'm no expert on normal." Tamsin poured herself another whiskey and refilled Lauren's glass too. "Are you asking because you are curious, or because you are actually considering it?"

Lauren hesitated. "I... maybe... am thinking about it. Are you?"

Tamsin was silent for a few minutes while they both sipped their drinks. "I guess it's really up to Bo." she said finally. "We can debate it all we want, but if Bo isn't interested, then it isn't going to happen." Lauren nodded.

"I think she would be," the doctor said. "If we were. Interested, I mean."

"How... would it work?" Tamsin asked her, looking at her and then looking away quickly. "Just for argument's sake."

"I guess we would have to figure that out. Make sure it would be... agreeable... for all three of us. It would be beneficial, or course."

"Well, like logistically... like pairs, or... all at once, together..." Tamsin stuttered out. Lauren finally summoned up some courage, drained the rest of her glass, and turned to look fully at Tamsin.

"We are being ridiculous. Let's seriously have this conversation and stop talking in this embarrassed code. Are we both actively considering engaging in a three way relationship with Bo?" Lauren blurted this out, face reddening noticeably.

Tamsin took a deep breath and met her gaze. "Yes, it sounds like we are. But what does it look like? How does that work?"

"I guess I think that if we are both willing to try this, and Bo wants to as well, that it should be an equal partnership. Not like we are both dating Bo, but that we are all dating each other. Otherwise it could end up feeling like a competition for Bo's affections."

"Umm, the obvious question there is do you actually want to date me, doc?" Tamsin asked with a smirk. "I'm not the easiest woman to get along with."

"Hmm, I never would have guessed that about you Tamsin," Lauren responded sarcastically. "Besides, that question can easily be turned back to you. Would you want to date me?" Tamsin made a show of looking the doctor over.

"You are pretty hot."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Is that your only qualification to date a woman?"

Tamsin shook her head. "Nah, hot and smart. Tough. Good kisser. Great in bed."

"So I do meet your standards," Lauren winked at her.

"Mmm, yeah, a little confidence doesn't hurt either," Tamsin admitted. "What do you look for in a woman?"

"I can't quite quantify it, but when I get to know a woman, I know if she has it."

"Well?" Tamsin prodded, gesturing to herself.

"I think you might. I'll let you know," Lauren said vaguely, downing the rest of her drink. "So... are we saying we are down for this?"

Tamsin shrugged, unable to meet Lauren's eyes. She was feeling slightly out of her depth having such a frank conversation about this. She finally gathered her thoughts and courage, and opened her mouth to tell Lauren exactly what she thought, but a knock on the door cut her off before she could begin. Lauren frowned slightly, looking at the clock. It was later than she usually expected company.

"Who is it?" she asked finally.

"Babe, it's me," called Bo's voice from behind the door. "Can I come in?" Tamsin and Lauren looked back to each other, eyes wide at their visitor's timing.

"Of course you can. You don't have to knock," Lauren called back. Bo tugged open the door.

"I know you said I can just let myself in, but I want to respect your privacy and-" her voice trailed off as she realized who was on the couch with her girlfriend.

"Tamsin," Bo said, licking her lips nervously. "What are you doing here?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Having a drink with the Doc. Wanna join us?" She shifted on the couch to make room for the stunned succubus, whose hand was still on the door knob, as if poised to flee out it again at a moment's notice. Lauren smiled at her wide eyed look.

"You can come sit with us, sweetie. We won't bite."

"Speak for yourself," Tamsin muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Lauren to hear. She couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"This is... weird." Bo admitted, slowly making her way towards the women. "Since when do you two hang out?"

"Lauren and I realized during your last case that we have a lot in common," Tamsin said, rising off the couch gracefully to snag another glass. No reason they couldn't ply Bo with some booze. Bo took the spot next to Lauren, kissing her girlfriend quickly.

"Oh?" she asked, interested. "What did you guys bond over?" Her mind was spinning with possibilities. The two didn't have shared hobbies, or friends outside their small circle. They didn't share professional aspirations. Unbidden, her mind conjured up images of both of them curled around her, sharing a rather intimate moment. But that couldn't be what they meant.

Tamsin reoccupied her former position, pouring a liberal drink for Bo. She didn't question it, taking the glass from the Valkyrie easily, and sipping the contents. Lauren's favorite aged whiskey. Not Tamsin's cheap vodka. So it wasn't alcohol they had in common either.

"Oh, this and that," Lauren said, waving her hand. Tamsin smirked. When Bo leaned forward to set her drink on the table, Lauren and Tamsin locked eyes briefly. Lauren smiled and gestured towards Bo, the unspoken question burning in her eyes. Tamsin blushed, but nodded once. Lauren licked her lips in anticipation, the smile widening in her excitement. Tamsin was surprised but pleased that her acquiescence could light such a spark in the other woman.

"Bo," Lauren said, reaching out and taking the succubus' hand gently. "Did your succubus friend say anything to you before we left?" Bo panicked slightly. What should she say that wouldn't get her in trouble?

"She did. She said a few things. Anything in particular that you might be referring to? Did she say something to you?"

"Yeah, a couple of things that made a lot of sense actually. She mentioned them to Tamsin as well."

Bo's head turned to see Tamsin nodding, swirling her glass slowly, eyes transfixed on the contents.

"Was this what you guys were speaking about?" Bo asked hesitantly, still looking at Tamsin. She looked up finally and nodded, biting her lip. Bo tried really hard not to think of those teeth on her own lips, but failed spectacularly. She turned back to Lauren.

"Hmm. I see. And... these things were?" Bo tried to act nonchalant.

"Specifically about you. And me... and Tamsin." Lauren threaded her fingers through Bo's, giving the succubus a measure of comfort through the emotionally charged conversation. She scooted closer to Bo on the couch. Tamsin shifted slightly, unnoticed by Bo.

"Oh. Yes, she may have spoken to me about you both."

"And?"

Bo squirmed uncomfortably, then sighed. "I would never ask that of you," she said, squeezing Lauren's hand. "I promised you that I would take care of my needs discreetly and with fae we would never see again. So whatever crazy ideas Nicole tried to suggest, I won't be intimate with anyone else. Not on that level."

"Even if it's what we both want?" Lauren asked simply. Bo's eyes widened.

"Is it... what we both want?" She asked, scared of the answer. Lauren smiled and looked beyond Bo's shoulder.

"All three of us, actually." Tamsin said, much closer to Bo than she had realized. Bo let loose a rumble from deep in her throat that she didn't know she had been keeping in when Tamsin's fingers trailed down the back of her arm.

"Tell us now, if this isn't what you want," Lauren commanded Bo, her hands resting on the woman's hips. "Because we are interested. If you are." Tamsin's hand moved slowly up to Bo's neck, making her shiver at the feel. It was followed by her lips, hesitant at first, then gaining confidence at Bo's sharp intake of breath.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Bo asked seriously. "Or I've died, and this is some sort of succubus heaven." She rolled her head back, giving Tamsin more room to press a gentle kiss across her neck. Bo moaned softly at the feel. Lauren was not idle, her hands slipping easily under Bo's black tank top, running over the smooth skin of her torso. One of Bo hands reached around behind her to thread in Tamsin's hair, holding her tightly. The other tugged Lauren closer, close enough for her to connect their lips soundly. When they broke apart, Tamsin tilted Bo's head back and pressed a rough kiss against her lips. Bo deepened it instantly, their tongues tangling sensuously.

"It's real, if you want it to be," Lauren whispered. Bo nodded feverishly.

"I've never wanted anything more." At the total permission she had received, her eyes burned a brilliant blue as her instincts kicked in. She pressed both Tamsin and Lauren back against the couch next to one another, kneeling between their legs. Her lips found Lauren's first, sucking out a thin line of chi slowly. She followed it up with a long draw from Tamsin, pausing to revel in the extreme power of the Valkyrie's chi. This was exactly what she needed after months of sub par barroom hookups.

"Not exactly the best space for this," Bo said. "Should we take this upstairs?"

Lauren nodded and Bo stood, reaching out a hand to each of the women before her. Tamsin glanced over at Lauren who was smiling broadly. They each took the offered hand, and Bo tugged them to the second floor bedroom impatiently.

Once she led the way to Lauren's bedroom, Bo took a step back from them to pull off her shirt. Tamsin's eyes roamed her topless form hungrily. Her pants quickly followed, and she took a seat on the edge of the bed clad only in her black lace panties, crossing her ankles and leaning back on her hands. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and she raised one eyebrow, inclining her head towards the other women in clear challenge.

Lauren wasn't one to back down, so she quickly threw off her top and jeans and joined Bo, one knee on each side of the girl's hips. She ground down on Bo's lap, making the other woman moan and gasp appreciatively. They kissed slowly, and when Lauren finally pulled away to look behind her at Tamsin, the blonde's clothes had joined her own on the floor.

Bo bit her lip and crooked a finger, gesturing Tamsin to come closer. Confident that the blonde would join them when she was ready, she returned her attention to Lauren, flipping their positions effortlessly with her superior fae strength. Lauren shook her head, knowing how much Bo liked to be on top and in charge of their interactions. Tamsin had joined them, and sat on the edge of the bed, further away than Bo would have liked.

Tamsin bit her lip nervously. Now that she was here, with Bo and Lauren, she was feeling some trepidation. She covered it up with her trademark smirk. When Bo leaned back and met her eyes, she saw right through the blonde's facade. She reached her hand out and stroked Tamsin's cheek gently.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked her.

"Nothing," Tamsin said. "Just..."

"Nervous?" Bo suggested. She tugged the blonde closer to her, and lifted one brow. "For a woman used to hydras, I would think that two hot ladies wouldn't be much of a challenge for you," she teased. Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"It's different," Tamsin said finally. Lauren nodded, resting her hand on the blonde's arm.

"It's ok Tamsin, if this isn't what you want," she said, giving her an out. Tamsin shook her head quickly.

"No, I do, I want this very much."

"Good," Bo declared. She pulled the Valkyrie closer, kissing her soundly. "Relax, I'll be gentle," she teased.

"Well, I won't," Tamsin shot back. She deepened their kiss, biting roughly on Bo's lower lip. She moaned loudly in response. Lauren smirked at the Valkyrie's typical snark, and laid back on the bed, enjoying the view.

Bo quickly pushed Tamsin flat onto the bed next to Lauren with one hand against her chest. Both of them looked up at her, and she was hit with a powerful wave of desire.

"Mmm, now that I have you both... what will I do with you first?" She pretended to think. In actuality, she had many ideas about exactly how she'd like to take advantage of this fortuitous situation. Bo straddled both women, letting her knees come to rest between each of their legs. She leaned over them, using her strong thighs to push up against both of their centers. She kissed Lauren deeply, sparing a moment to gaze into her eyes. She found nothing there but lust and acceptance, so she turned her attention to the left where Tamsin lay, panting slightly in anticipation. She joined their lips slowly, sensuously, flexing her thigh to give the blonde more sensation.

Not wanting to leave Lauren out, she returned her attention to the blonde, kissing down her chest and using her tongue to tease her erect nipple. Bo smiled when Lauren moaned loudly and held her head immobile, not letting the succubus move. Bo didn't mind though, she had no intention of letting the doctor go so quickly. Her hand reached out to provide the same stimulus to Tamsin, keeping both her lovers on edge.

Finally pulling back after long minutes of slow teasing, she took in the sight of two hot, needy women below her. Her talented fingers moved to the waistbands of both their panties. Struck by her sudden need, she tugged on them, and with the ladies' willing assistance, soon had them both uncovered for her wanton gaze. She let her gaze linger over them, driving Tamsin crazy with anticipation, while Lauren just looked calmly back at her, seemingly content to give the succubus all the time she wanted to soak in the sight.

'Soak' was perhaps the correct word, because when Bo's fingertips finally grazed over their hips, between their thighs, and dipped lightly into their folds, she found that neither of them required any additional build up. She couldn't stop her eyes from lighting up a brilliant blue when she felt their arousal and knew how deep their want of her went. She gave a brief thought to who she would ravish first, then had a sudden epiphany.

"Luckily I'm ambidextrous," Bo whispered aloud. She entered them both swiftly, and without preamble. Lauren gasped at the rough intrusion while Tamsin just moaned and pushed back against her fingers instantly, drawing Bo in further. The succubus quickly adapted, giving Lauren the slow, shallow thrusts she knew drove the doctor crazy, while adding a third finger to her faster, deeper thrusts for Tamsin.

It didn't take more than a minute before Tamsin was tensing and crying out from Bo's ministrations. She grabbed Bo's hand, halting any further movement. Bo cocked her head in wonder at this, but said nothing, focusing her attention on Lauren's pleasure, drawing out a steady stream of moans from her. Bo didn't stop her movements. She pulled her now free hand from Tamsin's grip and circled Lauren's clit with abandon. The effect was instant, and she came with a scream. Bo brought her down slowly with gentle pressure, until the blonde was mewling contentedly below her.

With Lauren sated, Bo returned her attention to Tamsin, looking at her pointedly with wide eyes and a mischievous smile.

"Sorry," Tamsin said finally. "I'm a little quick on the trigger. I've been single a while."

"Well you aren't single anymore," Bo pointed out. "We'll work on your stamina." She winked at the blonde even as Tamsin blushed scarlet. Lauren gave a hoarse laugh.

"What will we do with her now?" Lauren asked Tamsin, running her hand up Bo's shaking torso. Tamsin's eyes lit up.

"Exactly what I've been dreaming about for months now," she declared. Bo smiled widely.

"You've been dreaming about me?" she asked. Tamsin nodded.

"Specifically this." She sat up completely, wrapping her arms around the succubus and guiding her gently to the bed. Those black lace panties were pulled off unceremoniously, and Tamsin wasted no time settling herself between Bo's legs, kissing her way up the other woman's muscular thighs.

Bo was generally uncomfortable receiving pleasure without giving it, and knowing this, Lauren sought to alleviate her discomfort. She sidled up the bed, straddling Bo's head, a knee on either side of the succubus' face.

"I can tell I'm really going to enjoy this arrangement," Bo smirked, looking up at Lauren poised above her. She felt Tamsin's tongue glide across her. She gasped, feeling the Valkyrie's questing tongue sink deeper, finding her hot, wet and ready. She pulled Lauren's hips down, her own lips against Lauren's lower ones, mirroring the pleasure she was receiving. Feeling the doctor's hips rolling, finding a rhythm, she gripped her hips tighter and strove to bring her to the highest depths imaginable before Tamsin sent her over the edge and she lost all focus.

* * *

It was hours later when the trio finally collapsed, spent and sated, on the bed.

Bo was positively glowing with all the rich chi she pulled in. Lauren's human stamina had been pushed to its limits. She curled herself into Bo's side, reveling in the warmth and comfort of her lover's arms. Bo kissed her forehead, brushing back Lauren's hair, a move she knew brought her a sense of peace.

Tamsin found herself watching the pair with envy at the ease with which they fit together. She was unsure of her place in all this, and an unsure Tamsin always picked flight over fight. Quietly, she slipped off the bed and reached down for her discarded clothes.

"Umm, where are you going?" Bo asked her seriously. She had sat up on her elbows. Lauren picked her head up at looked at the Valkyrie in confusion.

"I didn't want to interrupt. I'll just go," Tamsin said, scratching at the back of her head uncomfortably. Lauren shook her head, holding out a hand to Tamsin. She hesitated a moment, then stepped closer to the pair on the bed.

"You are with us now," Bo said quietly to her. "Cuddling after sex and sleeping over is part of the package." They both pulled Tamsin back down to the bed. Bo used a strong arm to pull her close until she was spooning the other woman from behind. Her hand moved up of its own volition to push back Tamsin's unruly hair, and she pressed a gentle kiss behind the blonde's ear. Tamsin sighed and finally relaxed back into Bo's arms. Bo felt Lauren against her back and she closed her eyes, relishing the feel of both her girls on either side of her.

'Hmm, I guess I really _can_ have it all,' was the last thought that ran through her mind before she let sleep take her.


	2. Lunch Date

Lunch Date

Rating: T

A/N: Trying something a little different here... I don't generally write 1st person, but thought I should give it a go at least once. Tamsin's POV.

* * *

My phone vibrated on the corner of the desk. Dyson and I were knee deep in paperwork, definitely not my favorite part of police work. At this point, I'd take any distraction. When I saw Bo's name, I tried not to look too eager, but failed epicly when I lunged for the phone, knocking a file to floor in my haste. Dyson looked up.

"Hot date?" he asked conversationally.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I shot back. Not my best comeback, and not even a 4/10 on snark. I might be losing my touch. Damn succubus' fault, I'm sure. Either way, he didn't need to be privy to this call. I retreated to the empty interview room for some privacy.

I took one calming breath and answered. "Hey, what's up?" Was that too breathy? Did I sound like some stupid lovesick loser? Probably. "Miss me already, bitch?" I cringed. Yeah, that was better. Now I was an asshole and a loser.

"Nice to talk to you too," Bo responded wryly. "Having a bad day?"

"No it's fine. Just... busy with paperwork. Sorry, I get grouchy."

"I won't keep you. I just wondered if you had plans for lunch?"

A lunch date with a hot chick? _My_ hot girlfriend? I'd drop pretty much everything for that. I glanced at my watch. It was already 2:30, but screw it.

"Oh, I can make some time for you. What were you thinking?" I said in what I really hoped was a seductive voice.

"Actually, I'm totally swamped and tailing a lead for my latest case. But Lauren hasn't left her lab since last night. The greatest scientific discovery of our lifetime I think she called it. I'm certain she also hasn't eaten since yesterday. Can you be an amazing girlfriend and bring her lunch?"

Ugh. This was not the direction I saw this conversation going. Time to backtrack.

"Boy, it might be tough to get away right now... I wouldn't want to leave Dyson alone with this work."

"Tamsin." The one word guilt trip. Damn, she was good.

"Yeah, yeah, ok. I'm on it."

"Thank you babe. I promise to make it up to you. Later. Tonight." Hmm. That had delightful possibilities. I guess I was silent debating that just a little too long.

"Alright, stop thinking about _that_ and start thinking about our other girlfriend. I'll see you tonight." Bo was chuckling as she hung up.

Shit. I should have asked her what Lauren would want to eat. Oh well. I tucked my phone away. Guess I'd have to make this happen.

Dyson watched me walk all the way back to our desks. He seemed almost gleeful. "Well?" he asked me expectantly.

"I need to step out for a bit. I'll be back. Or maybe I won't." That was good. Leave him guessing.

"Ok. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ha. I've been doing exactly _what_ and _who_ he would.

What a bastard. I threw him my middle finger as I grabbed my jacket from the back of the chair.

"Finish up that report for me?" I shot back. I blew him a kiss. He waved me off, but nodded good-naturedly. I think that means he'll do it, but who knows? And honestly who cares?

Getting into my truck, I paused a moment. Lauren and I had agreed to this 'arrangement' because both of us want Bo. We aren't exactly best friends. I'm not sure how she'll respond to me just showing up at her lab. Maybe I should call first? I pulled out my phone to do just that, but then I thought again. What if she tells me not to come? Bo specifically said I should show up and feed her. And I'd rather look stupid than disappoint my succubus.

My succubus? Christ. What kind of idiotic sappy thoughts are these? I shook my head, trying to center myself. I just needed to get going. I settled for driving toward Lauren's lab, and when I saw my favorite burger joint, I swung in. Not sure it's what Lauren would want, but at least I would enjoy lunch.

I had another moment of panic standing outside the entrance to the Light Fae compound. This is definitely not a place I should be hanging out in. I mean, when I was with Dyson it's one thing, but alone?

I almost convinced myself to leave without setting foot inside. But then I steeled myself and entered.

The receptionist didn't give me too hard a time once I explained my purpose, but she did give me an escort. Skunk Ape, judging by the smell of him. Just my luck. Now I was committed. No backing out now.

He led me to the lab, and knocked respectfully on the door. "Dr. Lewis? There's someone here to see you," he called. I heard Lauren's distracted voice from within. He opened the door and allowed me to enter. The door clicked shut behind me, and just like that, I was in the doctor's domain.

She was hunched over a table at the far end of the room. She didn't look up, obviously distracted by whatever was under her microscope.

"I take it you weren't expecting company," I quipped, striding over to her. Hell, even if I wasn't feeling confident, I could still fake it. She looked up, startled.

"Tamsin," she said widening her eyes. It was almost cute. Or it would have been if she didn't look like death. Her hair was frizzed out, dark circles rimmed her eyes. She was looking pretty pale too.

"Good grief, Doc. How long have you been working?"

"Not that long," she said defensively. "A couple hours."

"Or... days?" I asked. She glanced at her watch, and I noticed a slight change to her face. Guess I was more right than she cared to admit. I decided to cut her some slack. "Anyway, I was in the neighborhood. Thought you might be hungry, so I brought lunch." I held up the bag enticingly.

She sat back and ran a hand over her forehead. "I don't really have time. I'm so close to figuring this out. I can't lose focus now."

I laughed, although I probably shouldn't have. "Doc, there is no way you are focusing. You haven't slept and haven't eaten. And you look like a bad vampire movie."

She scoffed. "That's so sweet."

I shrugged. "I'm only allowed to be nice once a day, and bringing you lunch is filling my quota."

Lauren crossed her arms. "I guess I could take a very short break. Very short!" 

I shook my head. "Nah, c'mon." I held out my hand before I could change my mind. She looked at it suspiciously, but must have decided to trust me when she put her hand in mine. I didn't expect her to be quite this willing. Maybe I should have re-thought this whole thing. I spared a brief moment to wonder why I even cared. The succuslut was obviously making me soft. Her fingers were cold in mine, so I tightened my grip as she stood up. I didn't let go, and neither did she, although she did look pointedly at our joined hands. I shrugged again, and tugged her towards the door.

She followed obediently, stopping only at the door to leave her lab coat hanging on a hook. She had to disentangle our hands for that, and I was slightly surprised that I missed the contact. My surprise was magnified when she reached for my hand again.

"Where are we going?" she asked me while I led us through the halls.

"Out." It was the only answer she was getting. Mostly because I had no idea where we were actually going. I just knew it needed to be somewhere not in that sterile, windowless room. She didn't question me further, and she didn't let go of my hand either. Even when we passed my escort, and the receptionist. She never let go or faltered. Curse it all, I think I might actually be enjoying this, but I will never admit it out loud.

I led her out to where my truck sat in the parking lot. She blinked a few times, holding her free hand up to shield her eyes from the bright sun.

I let go of her hand when we reached the tailgate so I could lower it. I left her briefly to reach under the front seat and retrieve a blanket. She smiled when I climbed up and spread it out on the tailgate.

"C'mon." I reached my hand down and helped her climb in too.

"Lunch in the bed of a truck? Is this a country song I haven't heard before?" I rolled my eyes, and opened the bag.

"Honestly the lab did not feel like the ideal lunch spot. Too..." I trailed off, unsure. "Too something. This is better." I handed her a burger and took one for myself. "I hope this is ok. I didn't know what you like, and I didn't want to call and have you tell me not to come, and this was the first thing I passed on my way to you, and-"

"It's perfect, Tamsin," she said, cutting off my rant. "I'm not picky. A burger is great."

I looked down. "I should have asked Bo," I muttered. She laughed.

"That probably wouldn't have helped. Bo is amazing. She has such a big heart, but she isn't exactly observant. I know she doesn't mean to be ignorant, but we hardly ever get the chance to have a meal together. So my guess is that she wouldn't know."

"So... What would you get for lunch if you were picking?" I asked her conversationally. Might as well pick up some tips in case this turned into a regular occurrence.

"I'd probably get a salad. I don't have a fae metabolism like the rest of you. I have to work to stay this hot." I laughed. I couldn't help it. She was looking too rough to call herself hot. But in a weird way, with her smile and her messy hair, she still sort of was. Hot, I mean.

"But a burger once in a while is nice," she finished with a smile. "Thank you, Tamsin." She reached over to me and put a hand on my thigh. It felt a little tingly, which I was not prepared for.

"No problem. What are girlfriends for?"

"I guess that's true," Lauren said. We were silent for a few moments, both of us eating slowly. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. I mean, I know how we had said this arrangement would work, but actually voicing it might be too much.

"Is this a date?" She asked me, taking another bite of her burger. I hesitated, then gave a non-committal shrug. Let her decide what I meant by that, since I honestly had no idea.

"That was such a non-answer," she said, calling my bluff. "So?"

"This is lunch," I replied. "This is getting you away from work and letting you rest."

"So, not a date?" Lauren questioned. She balled up her wrapper and tossed it into the empty bag.

"Shit, I don't know," I crossed my arms. "I guess no. I mean, if this was a date, I'd do a better job of it. Like a real meal, and flowers and shit."

"I don't need flowers, or a fancy meal you know. This was nice," Lauren said quietly to me. Hmm. Maybe this was a date after all.

She leaned back and yawned tiredly. Her eyes seemed to be drooping slightly.

"Did you leave anything dangerous on at the lab? Those flamey things or anything?" I asked her.

"Bunsen burners?" She asked me, smiling. I nodded. "No," she responded. "I wouldn't leave the room with anything going like that."

"Good," I said casually. "Then there won't be any problem with me taking you home so you can sleep."

"Oh, I can't," Lauren panicked. "I never leave early. And I have more work to do on my experiment."

I shrugged an smirked at her. "Well today a Dark Fae came and kidnapped you. Seems like it's not your fault. Bo can 'rescue' you tomorrow and bring you back."

"I can't just leave-"

"Lauren, you are exhausted. You aren't going to be making any breakthroughs if you fall asleep against your microscope." I said reasonably. "I'll make sure you get back fresh tomorrow morning. And I'll call the Ash-hole and clear it with him if you want. Even if he is an annoying little prick."

"Tamsin!" She scolded.

"Kidding! Mostly." I added, winking at her. She seemed to relax a little. "Let me take you home so you can sleep."

"So, this isn't a date, but you are taking me home after it?" Lauren snorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, maybe it's sort of a date." I admitted. Lauren tilted her head and smirked.

"Sort of?" She wheedled.

"Alright, you win. It's a date. A pathetic one. Now come on. I'm taking you home and I won't hear another argument against it." I hopped out of the back and reached my hands up to her. She nodded, scooted her way to the end of the tailgate, and let me guide her down with my hands on her waist. We were close. Like way too close. I didn't think this through. She obviously had though, resting her hands on my shoulders.

"If this was a date, do I get a kiss?" She asked quietly. I bit my lip.

"Only if it was a good date," I whispered back. She nodded, wrapping her fingers around the back of my neck and tugging me impossibly closer until we were flush against one another.

"It was." She leaned in towards me and I tightened my grip on her hips. Our lips met, tentatively at first, but then with gentle force. Her hands were tangled in my hair. When I broke away finally for air, a small sigh escaped. She smiled up at me. I could feel myself blushing slightly, but I definitely couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I'm taking you home now," I said finally, when my heart stopped racing. She nodded. "And you are going to sleep." She raised one brow suggestively. "Alone!" I clarified. That earned me a pout.

She finally stepped back and I immediately regretted the loss, even though I had initiated it. I ushered her into the cab before I lost my resolve. I used the moments it took me to fold the blanket and close the tailgate to steady my breathing, and by the time I slid in next to her, I was almost myself again. Until she moved closer to me rested her head against my shoulder. I reached out a slightly shaking hand and she intertwined our fingers.

"I like getting to know you, Tamsin." Lauren said simply.

"I like getting to know you too, Lauren." I responded.

We didn't need any more words as we headed for home.


	3. Stolen

Stolen

Pairing: Lauren/Tamsin

Rating: Strong 'M'

* * *

Lauren was in the kitchen, sauteing some vegetables, when she heard the front door open and close softly. Her eyes strayed briefly to the clock; neither Bo nor Tamsin were due home for a few more hours. She shrugged, not concerned. Her girls kept odd hours at times.

"Kitchen," she called, although they could probably figure out where she was easily enough.

When hands wrapped around her waist from behind and a light kiss lingered at her hair line, she shivered in pleasure.

"This had better be one of my hot girlfriends, or you are in a lot of trouble," she warned playfully. Seeing where this might be headed, she turned the burner off and dropped her spoon on the counter.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but no. This is the police." Tamsin's rough voice. Lauren was more than ready to play along.

"Oh Officer, am I under arrest for being too sexy?"

"Of course not. That is hardly a crime here. No, your charges are much more severe, I'm afraid." Tamsin sucked her earlobe roughly.

Lauren's knees went weak at the feeling, but Tamsin's strong arms steadied her. "What am I being charged with then?"

"Grand larceny. You've stolen two very strong and rare Fae artifacts."

"These charges are definitely not going to hold up in court... I'm the Fae doctor, after all. I have quite a bit of pull in this territory. What is it you are accusing me of stealing, Officer?" Lauren moved to turn around, but Tamsin used her leverage to spin her away from the stove and press her roughly against the center kitchen island.

"The hearts of two very powerful Fae. The Dark Valkyrie, and the Unaligned Succubus." She bent Lauren over the counter, running her hand across her backside appreciatively.

"Stolen hearts, Officer? I've got a defense all planned out." Lauren bit back a moan at Tamsin's ministrations.

"Sounds like premeditation then. Let's hear it," Tamsin continued her exploration of Lauren's body.

"It was a crime of opportunity, Officer. It couldn't be helped. Those women offered me their hearts. I think we could downgrade the severity of my offense to criminal mischief at most."

"More like a crime of passion, I'd say," Tamsin followed up. "Anyway, you should save the defense for your lawyer. I'm just here to bring you in."

"Are you going to cuff me?"

"Do I have to? Will you come quietly?"

"Probably not, if the past is any indication." Lauren admitted honestly. She could feel Tamsin shaking in silent laughter behind her.

"I'm afraid I'll have to frisk you, Doctor Lewis. Do you have any deadly weapons on your person I should know about?" She ran her hands slowly against Lauren's ribcage, brushing over the sides of Lauren's breasts teasingly. Lauren groaned at the barely-there contact. It wasn't nearly enough for her.

"Just my hands," she responded finally when Tamsin's fingers slowed on her skin. "They've completely slayed the aforementioned Succubus and Valkyrie."

"I should probably protect myself, in that case," Tamsin said. In one move, she had Lauren's shirt off. In the next instant, her handcuffs were unclipped from her belt, and Lauren's hands were roughly shackled in front of her. Tamsin paused for a moment, leaning over Lauren, taking in her ragged breath.

"Is this ok?" she whispered. "Too much?" Lauren smiled and tilted her head back to find the detective's waiting lips, and kissed her with abandon, tongue running along Tamsin's lips.

"No, this is amazing," she whispered back. She growled in appreciation.

"You didn't mention that your lips were also dangerous, Ms. Lewis." Tamsin continued then, sliding seamlessly back into the role she'd created. Her hands lingered against the inside of Lauren's thighs, making the woman moan and spread her legs.

"Slipped my mind, Officer. Feel free to punish me in any way you deem necessary for my forgetfulness."

"Well the court says innocent until proven guilty. But I've made up my mind. I am definitely dealing with a dangerous criminal. A court of law is no place for your rehabilitation. You've shown no remorse for your crime."

"I'll just do it again if I'm released. Over and over again," Lauren admitted.

"That settles it. A full strip search and straight to incarceration." Tamsin's hands worked at the button of the doc's jeans. The zipper followed, and Lauren's pants were sliding down over her hips and pooling on the floor. She stepped out of them and kicked them off to the side, eager to feel Tamsin's hands on her bare skin.

"What are you going to do with me now, Officer?" She asked, breathlessly. Tamsin didn't reply. Instead, she spun Lauren around, and slung the other woman onto her shoulder, carrying her effortlessly into the living room. Lauren let out a squeal of delight. Tamsin put her down, sprawled over the side of the couch. She moved to lay more fully on it, but Tamsin's strong hands stopped her, and moved her so she was bent over the side, ass up for Tamsin to enjoy. Her hands were trapped under her torso, face down in the cushions. She was not disappointed, thinking about what Tamsin could do with her in this position.

Lauren smirked and pushed back, grinding her ass against Tamsin's front. Her breath caught when she realized that Tamsin had definitely come prepared for this. Judging just on the feel of it against her ass, Lauren guessed that the Valkyrie was sporting quite the strap-on.

"Ruining my surprise, Doctor Lewis?" Lauren looked back to see Tamsin shedding her shirt and pants, letting her new toy spring free. The doctor moaned again, eager to feel what Tamsin had in mind. She tried to wait patiently, but after a few moments, when Tamsin still hadn't moved, she huffed in annoyance. She looked back to see Tamsin hesitating.

"I know we haven't really talked about this. Is this alright, Lauren?" The Valkyrie asked, suddenly unsure.

"Oh god, yes. Please, Tamsin. Please fuck me," Lauren begged.

Feeling much more confident after Lauren's pleas, she ran her hands lightly over Lauren's back and ass. Touching the waist band of her panties, she smirked. "Someone is still a bit overdressed for that."

"Take them off. Please. Take them off and take me." Lauren wasn't even consciously aware of what she was saying at this point, so great was her need to feel Tamsin everywhere.

"All in good time, Doctor." Her fingertips danced over Lauren's still bra-clad breasts, teasing her nipples into stiff peaks.

Lauren stretched her still cuffed hands in front of her, gripping the cushion tightly, and pushing back into Tamsin. "Please," she whispered again. She was aching for more, and Tamsin decided to take pity on her. She moved to pull off Lauren's panties finally, much to Lauren's satisfaction. She let them drop to the floor, and Lauren stepped out of them quickly, kicking them away.

Tamsin reached her hand across Lauren's thighs, eliciting another moan from the shaking woman. Lauren spread her legs obligingly. Tamsin's finger ran lightly through her folds. Her trademark smirk returned to her face when she realized just how much Lauren wanted this; wanted _her._ She pushed one finger into Lauren teasingly. "More," Lauren begged loudly.

Tamsin had been trying to keep her composure, to tease the good doctor into a frenzy before she took her with abandon, but at Lauren's pleas, she lost all sense of her original plan.

She lined the toy up with Lauren's needy opening, ran the head against her, and in one smooth motion, buried it into her up to the hilt. Lauren gasped and pushed back to feel Tamsin completely. The Valkyrie gripped her hips tightly as she pulled back slightly only to push back in. She quickly found a rhythm, faltering only briefly when the base of the toy pushed pleasantly against her clit.

Lauren took notice and rotated her hips, making Tamsin shudder at the feeling. As much as she was enjoying it, this wasn't about her, and she pushed Lauren down roughly. "Be a good girl, doctor, and let me take the lead here," Tamsin wound her fingers into her hair, pulling strongly.

Lauren moaned as she picked up the speed and voracity, leaving the doctor unable to focus on anything else but meeting her thrust for thrust, drawing out her own pleasure. She lost track of the second, minutes, or hours Tamsin drove her crazy for. She built her up, let her near her peak, then slowed to a gentle press. Lauren was nearly in tears from the back and forth.

Finally, she begged the Valkyrie not to stop. "Please, Tamsin, I need you, please," the normally composed doctor was just about incomprehensible, pleading and pushing back, trying to goad the other woman into giving her the release she was seeking.

Tamsin smiled down at her, and ran her hands along her shaking, sweating back. She liked seeing her girl like this. Normally, Lauren was sensual and confident in the bedroom, and having her handcuffed and needy for the release only Tamsin could give her was an unexpected turn on. But there was a limit to how much her human could take, so with this in mind, Tamsin decided to heed her pleas.

She reached down, wrapped one arm around Lauren's chest, pulling the woman up flush against her. Lauren's breath caught at the increased sensation the change in position afforded her, and she nearly wept in pleasure when Tamsin's free hand reached down and rubbed her clit furiously.

At this angle, Tamsin could only thrust shallowly, but she kept up the speed and rhythm. Lauren was feeling nearly boneless, caught in a wave of pleasure, but Tamsin's strong arm around her kept her supported and grounded. Lauren was so close, she could feel it, and so could Tamsin. She leaned her face in to suck roughly on Lauren's earlobe. She released it with a pop, then whispered. "I know you are right there babe, so wet and tight for me. I feel you shaking. Let go. Come for me." She followed this with as deep a thrust as she could manage, and with a shout, the tight coil deep in Lauren finally snapped and she fell over the edge, nearly weeping.

Lauren collapsed, spent, on the couch. Tamsin was quick to take off the toy, dropping it on the floor without care. From her discarded pants, she pulled out the keys to Lauren's restraints, making short work of removing them. She slid herself on the couch, pulling Lauren up to rest on top of her. She rubbed at Lauren's wrists, a little red from the cuffs.

"Was that what you were hoping for? When you asked for a little rougher treatment?" Tamsin asked her, now running her hands gently over Lauren's naked back.

"Oh my god, yes. Feel free to repeat that anytime. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a very naughty police officer to attend to." She tried to sit up, but Tamsin held her tight and didn't let her move.

"I'm fine for now. I just want to hold you. If that's ok," Tamsin whispered. Lauren looked up at her in surprise. Tamsin looked incredibly vulnerable. It was not something Lauren had ever seen on the confident woman's face before. She stretched up to kiss the Valkyrie gently, brushing a stray hair back.

"Of course." She settled back down, head tucked under Tamsin's chin, listening to her strong heartbeat. A heart she was delighted to have stolen, and wouldn't be returning ever, if she had her way.


	4. The Bet - Take 1

The Bet

Pairing: Bo/Tamsin

Rating: M

* * *

The Dal was packed when Bo finally got there. She had been out with Kenzi working a case for the past three nights. Protection detail for a nymph who turned out just to be paranoid. 'At least it paid,' Bo thought idly. They rarely had a case that brought in money.

The downside of their good fortune was that Bo had been without either of her girlfriends for all three of those days. Kenzi had practically shoved her out of the car. An angry and needy succubus was not who she wanted to spend another second with.

Bo had hoped to find Lauren and Tamsin at the apartment, but when Bo had texted Tamsin earlier, the blonde replied that Dyson had invited them out. So Bo found herself pressed up against the throng of strangers, trying to make her way to the bar. It wasn't making her hunger subside any, and it wasn't improving her mood. She finally pushed through, and Trick gave her a smile and put a drink up on the bar for her.

"How about a shot for Tamsin, and a glass of wine for Lauren too?" Bo asked. Trick rolled his eyes, but got them for her. She batted her eyes at him. "Thanks. Have you seen them?" She asked him, taking a sip of her drink. He gestured to the pool tables at the back.

She had to fight her way back there too, narrowly avoiding losing Lauren's wine when an ogre backed into her. Her disposition was taking a big hit, when she saw the one thing that could turn her mood around. Well, make that two. Tamsin was leaning over the pool table with her usual smirk firmly planted on her face. Dyson was frowning, a clear indication that Tamsin was solidly kicking his ass. And sitting at a nearby table, Lauren was laughing at both of them, sipping her drink.

Bo took a long moment to soak in the sight. Yes, first at Tamsin's incredible backside. But then just taking in the sight of the women that she cared about more than anything. She still marveled at how she had gotten lucky enough to call both of them hers. She couldn't contain the grin that broke out on her face. When Lauren turned her head and they made eye contact, Bo finally crossed the remaining distance to wrap Lauren tightly in her arms. She smelled like home. Well, also a little like smoky bar too, but mostly home.

"Mmm, I'm glad you are finally done with that case," Lauren said. "I missed you." Bo smiled and kissed her gently.

"I missed you too. I got you some wine."

"Trying to get me drunk?" Lauren asked her idly.

"I prefer you sober for what I have in mind."

"And what might that be, Ms. Dennis?" Lauren purred. Bo leaned forward and whispered something in Lauren's ear.

"Hmm, is that so? You might have to get your other girlfriend on board for that."

Bo pouted. "I'd prefer to have you both."

"And I'd prefer another drink. I've had a long week and I'm looking forward to relaxing for a bit." Lauren crinkled her nose. Bo gave her a small smile.

"Ok, babe."

Dyson sauntered over, holding his cue stick. He took a slug of his beer, giving Bo a warm smile. She returned it before setting her sights on the blonde. She kicked her confidence up to ten, despite the gentle rejection she'd just received.

"Care to take me home, lover?" Bo purred in Tamsin's ear as she scouted her next shot. Bo's fingertips ran softly across her hip.

"No, I'm kicking my partner's ass. He owes me drinks for three weeks already. I'm trying for a full month before he gives up."

"You haven't seen me in three days... aren't you dying to get those hot little hands on me?"

"Nah, I've had Lauren to keep our bed warm. This whole situation is really working out in my favor," Tamsin said seriously. "It can wait."

"Oh you will be begging for me before long." Bo predicted.

"In what universe could I need you that bad?" Tamsin tilted her head questioningly at Bo. She set her cue stick down as Dyson retreated to the bar for the next round, Lauren joining him.

"I'll bet you that I can get you to beg."

"That's definitely a bet I'll take, Succuslut. You couldn't make me beg no matter what."

"Put your money where your mouth is, babe." Bo threw up her hands.

"Ha! That's a good one... only one of us is gainfully employed, and it isn't you... _babe_ ," Tamsin said sarcastically.

"For your information, I had a paid job this week," Bo shot back.

"Mmm, what kind of 'job' would that be, I wonder?" Tamsin laughed. Lauren and Dyson rejoined them, laughing, and dropped off more shots on the table. Bo picked one up and lifted one eyebrow at Tamsin.

"Anyway," Bo said, smacking her on the arm. "I was thinking we could bet something else than cash."

"What did you have in mind?" Tamsin asked, intrigued. Lauren listened a little more intently.

"When I win, you have to wear that outfit I like."

Tamsin nearly choked on her shot. She recovered quickly and tried to act poised.

"No problem, since there is no way I'll lose."

"Perfect then," Bo said.

"But... When I win... I get what I want. Everything I want."

"Ugh, not-"

"YES! For as long as I want it." Tamsin smirked evilly.

"Babe, I can give you more pleasure without that stupid strap-on..."

Tamsin just grinned.

"It's fine, since I'll be winning anyway." Bo countered. Lauren giggled at the disturbed look on Dyson's face.

"Well then let's go. Prove it to me, succubus." Bo stood, took the last shot, and grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair.

Tamsin stopped and wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist. "Are you joining us, Doc?" She kissed Lauren's neck softly, and she shivered.

"I'll meet you guys a little later. For round two. Have fun." Tamsin chuckled and let her go. Bo followed up with a soft kiss on her lips.

"See you later then. At my place." She turned and shoved Tamsin in front of her, keeping her gaze on the blonde's ass the entire walk to the front door.

"What were they betting about?" Dyson asked confused.

"Not sure. But I know who is going to win." Lauren responded.

"Who?" He questioned.

"Me." Lauren said with a wicked smile. "No matter the outcome."

Dyson tipped his head back and roared. "Let's get you another drink. You might need it."

* * *

"Ready to beg yet?" Bo asked her quietly.

Tamsin was straining against the silk scarves that held her wrists in place, leaving her vulnerable to whatever devious plans Bo could come up with. The blindfold was a nice touch, she had to admit. At this point, she was contemplating begging just to see what was taking Bo so long. But she couldn't give the other woman the satisfaction of seeing her beat so easily.

"In your dreams, Bo."

"In my dreams, you have that red lingerie on that I like so much."

Tamsin smiled. "Not gonna happen. I'd rather be naked."

"That can definitely be arranged," Bo whispered. Tamsin felt her zipper slowly being tugged down. Bo's finger followed its path, touching too lightly to do her any good, but just enough to remind Tamsin that she was already soaked and wanting. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Tamsin's, eager for a little taste of her ample chi, but Tamsin turned her head away sharply.

"No can do, Succubus. No feeding until after you beg for it," she stipulated with a smirk. Bo's mouth dropped open in alarm.

"What?"

"I told you that you would be the one begging," Tamsin said. Bo steeled herself. She could do this.

"Fine," she said finally. "Just expect twice the teasing." She sat back on her heels and contemplated the woman in front of her. After a few moments, Tamsin fidgeted, pulling on her restraints.

"It doesn't count if you bore me to death, bitch."

"Shh," Bo said, placing a finger across Tamsin's lips. "It's called build up... anticipation will make it so much sweeter."

Tamsin huffed out a sigh, but resigned herself to being still and waiting Bo out. It took only a few more minutes before Bo resumed her previous actions, tugging the blonde's zipper down completely. Tamsin bit back a moan. She lifted her hips up slightly as Bo pulled her tight jeans off, leaving her just in her underwear.

"These... are not as sexy as I was expecting," Bo admitted, referring to Tamsin's plain cotton panties.

"I didn't wear them for you," Tamsin scoffed. "I wore them for comfort. I didn't expect to be ravished by a horny succubus tonight."

"You should always be expecting me, babe."

"Demanding much? I'll wear whatever I want."

"Not after you beg me to fuck you." Bo chuckled. She pulled the garment in question down and blew a cold stream of air onto Tamsin's overheated skin. The Valkyrie shivered in response. Bo took that as an invitation to pull it off completely, leaving Tamsin naked and waiting for her touch.

When Bo fingers ran across her thighs, the detective couldn't help but let out a low whine. It was such a light touch that she could barely feel it, and Bo kept switching up where she was touching. With the blindfold on, Tamsin couldn't see and predict her movements. Those fingers migrated to her clit, and she nearly lost it then, shaking and cursing aloud.

Bo's eyes lit up a brilliant blue. Tamsin's teeth bit into her own bottom lip, holding back whatever words were threatening to escape. Bo groaned; she could no longer resist kissing the woman underneath her. Tamsin met her eagerly at the first touch of her lips, her tongue dancing with Bo's. The succubus gave up her struggle to resist. Three days without chi and her instincts took over. Her hands went up to hold Tamsin's face to her own, but the blonde shook her head.

"Not... until... you beg," she whispered breathlessly.

"Ugh, please Tamsin!" Bo croaked out. Tamsin nodded and instantly opened her mouth to Bo, who fed deeply, moaning in relief. Tamsin ripped through the restraints in one easy move, which would have annoyed Bo if she hadn't been so engrossed in their kiss. Now freed, one hand went to Bo's shoulder to keep her grounded, while the other dipped down below the succubus' panties and straight into the wetness gathered there.

When Bo broke their kiss, Tamsin pulled off her blindfold to find the other woman with her head tilted back, her face clearly reflecting the ecstasy she was feeling. Tamsin touched her cheek, drawing Bo's eyes back to her. When Bo finally made eye contact with her, she slid three fingers in easily. Bo's eyes slammed shut and she moaned. Tamsin stopped instantly.

"Look at me," Tamsin commanded, and with effort, Bo opened her eyes once again. Tamsin continued her motion once Bo's attention was on her.

With deliberate slowness, she pumped in and out of Bo's tight opening. Bo groaned in frustration, flexing her hips, trying to increase the pace, but Tamsin held steady, working Bo in all the right ways.

When the succubus was right on the edge, and tightening around Tamsin's intrusion, she pulled Bo's lips to hers and let her feed deeply. Her thumb danced lightly on Bo's clit, and she came, soaking Tamsin's hand as she rode out her orgasm. She finally collapsed down on to the bed, Tamsin's finger slipping out with the motion.

"Well that was... nice," Bo gasped out.

"Mind-blowing," Tamsin corrected, relaxing next to Bo with her arm under her head. "Rest up, succubus. I won, so I'll be taking my prize soon," she laughed. "You'll need your strength."

Bo sighed. "A deal is a deal. You won." She rolled over on top of Tamsin, a wicked glint in her eyes. "I'm going to rock your world." A noise by the door caught both of their attentions, and Lauren stepped in.

"Who won?" She asked, looking between them with interest.

"Who do you think?" Tamsin asked cockily.

"Of course you did." Lauren just laughed. "Room for one more?" She asked hopefully. At Bo's wide smile and Tamsin's eager nod, she strutted across the room, glad to have both her women home.


	5. The Event

The Event

Rating: T

Pairing: B/L/T

Summary: Lauren has an awards ceremony to attend. Will it be alone this time?

A/N: A quick update, but more chapters to come, I promise.

* * *

Lauren paced nervously outside the hotel. Her heels clicked against the pavement and her eyes darted back and forth.

'Why did I agree to this?' she thought, cringing. 'Yet another awards ceremony for Bo to stand me up at. Should have just gone alone.' She stopped suddenly, relaxing her shoulders and standing straighter. There was no reason she couldn't march in there, accept her award, and make small talk with her fellow scientists. She didn't need anyone. She could be an independent woman.

She smiled, path set, and made her way confidently into the hotel, her head held high. Until she walked into the lobby, and realized the seat next to her would be empty. Yet again. She crossed her arms and sighed. 'Strong, enlightened woman, indeed.' she thought wryly.

"Lauren," A voice called from behind her. She spun around, ready to greet whichever colleague had spotted her. Instead, her eyes took in the blonde woman, scandalous red dress with matching heels. Her jaw dropped in appreciation of the sight on front of her. She was obviously not very subtle in her perusal, because the woman called her out.

"Eyes up here, Doctor," Tamsin smirked, hand on her hip. "And you can stop drooling anytime."

"I doubt it," Lauren said honestly. Tamsin just shook her head and offered Lauren her arm.

"Let's go make your sciencey friends jealous," the detective said smugly. Lauren let her lead them into the ballroom where others were gathering.

They definitely turned heads. Lauren tilted her head a little, noticing that they had three seats set aside for her.

"Bo will be here soon," Tamsin explained, pulling a chair out for her. "I called ahead and got us an extra spot."

"Both of you are coming?" She said incredulously.

"Of course," Tamsin said. "We wouldn't miss your big night." Lauren smiled gratefully at her. "Succuslut is finishing up her case. I checked in with her just before I met you."

Lauren shook her head. Despite how well their arrangement was working out, Tamsin and Bo would always have a bit of antagonistic rivalry. It was just how they got along. Tamsin wasn't used to warm fuzzies, and Bo wasn't used to bristly women. Personally, Lauren was enjoying the dual personalities. She'd never felt so fulfilled personally, and now she was receiving recognition for her professional efforts as well. Yes, life honestly was dealing her a winning hand.

As they sat down, Lauren realized they'd seated them with a few scientists she knew. Unfortunately, one of them was not a favorite of hers. 'Better kill him with kindness,' she thought with a sigh.

"Dr. Johannsen, how are you?" she asked brightly. Tamsin picked up on her forced smile and tone, and tuned in to the conversation with interest.

"Well, Dr. Lewis," he responded with a sneer. "I didn't realize this would be your kind of event."

"It's the regional awards ceremony for medical and scientific fields, what other event might I wish to attend?" Lauren asked, trying to keep the acid out of her tone. Tamsin's chuckle clued her in that she probably failed.

"You would probably fit in better with those chop shop doctors. I mean, we hardly ever get to see your research anyway, given the confidential nature of those government contracts that you are so fond of. Is your lab in one of those FEMA tents too?" He asked with disdain. Lauren gritted her teeth.

"Actually, I've been doing some fascinating work with-"

"I've read your paper," he interrupted. "I mean, it would have been cutting edge 3 years ago, but good for you that you keep working on it. Some of us feel it's beating a dead horse, but I admire your tenacity."

Lauren was silent, sipping the water in front of her to keep her from exploding at the man. He lifted one eyebrow, waited a beat to see if she'd take the bait, then continued.

"But let's not talk shop. Who is your beautiful friend? I've not seen you at one of these before, and trust me, I would never forget perfection like that. Lauren usually comes stag." He looked at Tamsin with interest, eyes flicking down to her ample cleavage and leering.

"Tamsin," she offered. "And I'm Lauren's girlfriend."

"Hmm, no offense, but you, my dear, could do better." He gave her a suggestive wink.

"I've already got the hottest and smartest woman in the room, so I don't think so," Tamsin spat out.

"You can take your pick in this crowd if you change your mind. Myself included. If you'll excuse me, ladies," he said smoothly, standing and making his way to the bar.

"Can I kill him, Lauren? Please?" Tamsin begged, looking at Lauren with an evil glint in her eyes. "I mean, I know I'm trying to do this whole 'being good' thing, but we can make an exception, right, just this once?"

Lauren pretended to think about it for a moment. "Nah, better not. Just think of all the paperwork you'd have when you get back to the precinct."

"This is the epitome of justifiable homicide. When Bo gets here, I'm going to have her suck his ass dry."

"Then he'd die happy."

"Good point. Death by doubt it is." Tamsin stood, still seething. Lauren put a gentle hand on her arm.

"It's alright love, I've had years of practice ignoring him. Most of my colleagues are very nice."

"If you want me to turn the other cheek, I'm going to need a drink," the detective groused. "Can I bring you a glass of wine? Or something stronger?"

"Wine would be lovely, thank you Tamsin," Lauren said with a smile. Tamsin bent down and kissed her cheek gently.

"I'll be right back, doctor. Don't run off with any hot women while I'm gone." Tamsin raised an eyebrow. Lauren laughed.

"You either, you have your pick of the room, you know," Lauren teased.

"Don't worry doc, I have my hands full between you and Bo." With that, she sashayed away towards the bar, gorgeous in that scandalous dress. Lauren bit her lip. This was already the best time she'd had at one of these.

"Is this seat taken?" A low, seductive voice, right next to her. Lauren looked over to see Bo smirking next to her. "I noticed you can't take your eyes off that hot blonde... I hope you have room for one more?"

"For you? I'll make the effort," Lauren promised. Bo slid in next to her, reaching down to hold her hand. Dr. Johannsen got back with his drink just as Lauren leaned over to meet Bo's lips in a quick kiss.

"Well this is going to get very interesting," he cut in. "And who might you be, beautiful?" His eyes raked over Bo's form, in that black, revealing little dress that Lauren loved to pull off her at the end of the night.

"I'm Dr. Lewis' girlfriend, Bo. And you are?" She asked politely. He got a gleeful look in his eyes and looked at Lauren.

"I'm Mark Johannsen, Doctor, that is. Dr. Lewis," he said, turning to her. "Is this your girlfriend?"

Lauren knew where he was going, and decided to play along. "Oh yes, we are very happy." Bo looked at Lauren, confused slightly by the conversation.

"If, for any reason, you decide you aren't as happy with Lauren as you think you are, here's my number baby." He tossed his card across the table. Bo picked it up, and without looking at it, ripped it in half twice and dropped the pieces in the middle of the table between them.

"I won't be needing it," she said, narrowing her eyes. He just shrugged, and sat back, smiling widely. Tamsin made it back, holding a glass for Lauren, which she handed over with a smile, and what looked like a gin and tonic for herself.

"Sorry," she said to Lauren, looking apologetic. "It's not a great chardonnay, but it'll have to do. Unless you want a red?" she asked.

"Tamsin," Mark cut in, clearly unable to stop himself. "This enchanting woman just showed up... Bo was it? Dr. Lewis' girlfriend, I hear."

"Yeah, and she looks wonderful tonight," Tamsin finished for him. "Good enough to eat."

"That's my line, sweetie," Bo corrected. "No cosmo for me?" she pouted slightly, and Tamsin rolled her eyes, but stood up.

"Fine, but I'm having a shot if I wait in that line again."

"Tamsin." Lauren rebuked.

"Ok babe, but you know I can hold my alcohol. I'll stay sober enough to get my dance later," she promised.

"I already called dibs," Bo said quickly. "On the first one."

"As long as I get the last," Tamsin compromised. Bo inclined her head.

"That's up to Lauren. It's her night."

"Alright ladies, there's enough of me to go around," she chuckled, holding up her hands. "Sometimes I think you two need a referee."

Mark was looking on, mouth agape. This interaction was not going as he had expected.

"I'll join you at the bar," Bo said, rising. "If you can do without us for a few minutes, babe?"

"I'll manage, somehow," Lauren winked at her.

"Don't get any ideas, doctor Mark. She's spoken for." She backed away pointing at him, then turned when she reached Tamsin and took her offered arm. Lauren watched them leave with a happy look.

"Yes, I'm doing well for myself," she shrugged at Mark, who had yet to speak. She sipped her wine, which, as Tamsin had warned her, was not as good as she was used to.

"How?" he asked, when he finally found his voice. "How do they know about each other and still want to stay with you?"

Lauren just smiled. "I guess I'm worth it." She finished the rest of her drink, and stood to join Bo and Tamsin, leaving her rival there with wide eyes and a jealous heart.


	6. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

Pairing: B/L/T

Rating: T

A/N: Another lower rated chapter, safe for your virgin eyes. Or something like that. But it's somewhat emotional and sad, so prepare yourselves. At least, it's as sad as I'm capable of writing.

* * *

When Bo made it back to Lauren's apartment (which she was starting to regard as _their_ place, truth be told), she was surprised to see Tamsin already there. The blonde had taken to working longer hours at the precinct, and it was rare to see her home before Lauren, the original workaholic.

Tamsin did not hear the dark haired beauty come in, so engrossed was she in the clear liquid in the bottle in front of her. She hadn't stopped drinking since just after noon, when she could no longer ignore or explain away her symptoms, and she spared an idle glance at her phone, which read 3:38. She did have quite a nice buzz going for this early in the afternoon. She figured she deserved it.

Bo frowned when she came up behind Tamsin, and realized the extent of the damage. There were two empty vodka bottles, and the blonde was midway through the third. She hadn't drank like this in ages, not since before the three of them had taken a chance on an unconventional relationship.

"Hey babe," Bo said tentatively by way of greeting. Tamsin turned to her with a sad smile, and Bo was shocked to see tears running down Tamsin's face. Tamsin, crying? This was probably the first sign of the apocalypse. "Whats wrong?" she followed up with immediately, rounding the side of the couch to perch next to Tamsin.

"I'm just not ready yet."

"Oookay," Bo said, confused. "Not ready for this conversation? What can I do babe?" Tamsin mumbled incoherently. "I'm going to get you a glass of water, and then you can talk to me...? Maybe?" she asked.

Tamsin just shook her head. "Not yet."

Bo backed out slowly, keeping an eye on the blonde as she got a glass, and retrieved some ice from the freezer. She heard the front door open and Lauren make her way through the living room, finding Tamsin as she just had.

"Tamsin, are you ok, what happened? Is Bo alright?" Lauren asked, alarmed. Tamsin just shook her head.

"I'm in here, Lauren," Bo called, not wanting her to worry. Lauren rounded the corner and looked at Bo.

"Tamsin's crying. And drinking." Lauren whispered in a low hiss. "What happened?" Bo shrugged, shaking her head.

"She won't say anything that makes any sense. She just keeps repeating that she isn't ready."

"Ready for what?" Lauren pondered. Bo shrugged.

"That's what we need to find out. I've never seen her like this."

The pair looked around the corner, as if worried about imminent attack. Tamsin was still on the couch, taking deep breaths now, and wiping her eyes. They cautiously took up positions on either side of the blonde, Lauren making soothing noises as she rubbed Tamsin's back.

She took a deep, steadying breath, tightening her grip on the bottle in her hand. She knew she had to get this out, couldn't have another break down, or put it off any longer.

"I'm dying," Tamsin said, swigging down another shot. Her tone was uninterested, matter-of-fact, but her face betrayed her real emotions. Fear, desperation, hopelessness. Lauren could see the truth behind her mask, and the truth was that Tamsin was scared.

Lauren moved closer to her on the sofa, pulling Tamsin tightly against her. "It's ok, Tamsin. I don't know much about Valkyrie specific treatments, but with the entire collection of the light and dark fae-"

"You can't save me, Doc. Valkyries go through life cycles, and mine is just about up."

"How do you know?" Lauren asked her. "There has to be something we can do."

"I'll research it, Trick must have some ancient text that will tell us what to do..."

"You can't fix this, succubus. I've known it for a while. Since you tried to revive me by giving me back chi."

"I couldn't." 

"Exactly. That was the first sign," Tamsin said patiently. She could have predicted these responses if she had given any thought to what they might say. Lauren, forever the doctor, ready to diagnose and treat. Bo, the dreamer, patron saint of lost causes, ready to run to Gramps for a supernatural fix. Solving problems was so ingrained in the two of them, that they didn't think of anything else.

"So are you dying of liver disease? Because if you drink any more of this vodka, that's going to be what gets you," Bo tried and failed to sound lighthearted as she gently took the bottle from Tamsin's hands and capped it, leaving it on the end of the coffee table.

"Old age." Tamsin replied.

"You look far too hot to be dying of old age." Bo argued.

"Yeah, didn't know you had a thing for grannies, did you?" Tamsin tried to say in her usual snarky tone, but the statement lacked the normal vitriol.

"Are you sure about this, Tamsin?" Lauren asked. "You said you have symptoms... what are they?"

"I noticed the hair loss at first," Tamsin said. "It's been getting worse steadily. Now, if I brush it, you'd probably see me start to go bald. That's always what happens first."

"And then?" Lauren prodded her gently. Tamsin didn't actually want to talk about it, but she'd make an exception for Lauren.

"My powers are weaker. I'm weaker in general. I've been through this a dozen times. I know it's coming. I just... didn't want it to this time."

Bo looked confused. "If you've been through this so many times, then does that mean...?"

"Yes, I've died many times," Tamsin explained.

"But that means you must come back, somehow," Bo said quickly.

Tamsin nodded. "Yes, but it takes time. Weeks. Maybe months? I'm fuzzy on the timeline, since I have no memory of the rebirth."

"You don't remember it?" Lauren asked her, in science mode. "Any of the times?"

Tamsin shook her head. "I just suddenly come back into awareness of myself. I remember my previous lives and deaths, but not the rebirth."

"What can we do to help?" Bo asked seriously. "We'll be here for you, whatever it takes. No matter how long." Lauren nodded her assent, stroking the top of Tamsin's hand with her thumb.

"It'll be soon. Within the next couple days. It won't be pretty. Honestly, it'd probably be better if one of you just killed me." She did not look like she was joking, but Bo couldn't believe that she would be serious about that.

"I... don't think I could do that," Bo said regretfully. "I want to help, but I can't hurt you."

"Is it painful?" Lauren asked.

Tamsin shrugged. "I can take it."

"That's not what I asked," Lauren chided her.

"It will be. Closer to the end."

"Then I'll get some meds from the lab, and we'll take care of you here." Lauren said, rising. "I'll be back in an hour." She kissed the top of Tamsin's head, and left the house quickly, scooping up her keys on the way.

Bo wasn't sure what to say, so she stuck to what she was good at. She pulled Tamsin over to her, and nestled the dying woman under her chin. They didn't say a word while Lauren was gone, just stayed together, and quiet. It was enough for Tamsin to know that she wouldn't be alone this time.

Lauren found them that way when she got back, Tamsin had fallen asleep, probably due to the emotional state she was in and the alcohol she'd finished. They thought it would be best if they left her to it. Bo wiggled out from under her, leaving her on the couch still asleep.

"I picked this up while I was at the compound," Lauren said, handing it to Bo. It was an old faded book, the cover illegible.

"What is it?" Bo asked, wrinkling her nose.

"It has the most information about Valkyries that I could find. We can do some research and see if there's anything helpful. Or anything we can do for her," Lauren whispered, not wanting to wake up Tamsin. Bo nodded.

"Let's let her sleep for a bit," Bo suggested. "Meanwhile, read me a story?"

Lauren smiled despite the situation and joined Bo, sitting at the counter. She picked through the tome in front of her, commenting when she found something relevant. It was an hour before she read something she thought might actually be pertinent. It was written in an ancient language she was embarrassed to say she was not fluent in, so she paraphrased as best she could.

"Of the Valkyrie rebirth, little is known... memory loss... umm, something about a new beginning. Innocence, and eternal life-cycle." Lauren frowned. "Not exactly a step by step manual."

Bo looked dejected. "So nothing we can use?"

Lauren hesitated. "I guess we just wing it. Sounds like every crisis we ever face."

Bo giggled. "True, just another Tuesday." Her face fell then. "I wish we knew more this time though. This is more worrisome."

"Agreed."

They both turned as they heard movement from the other room. Tamsin was stretching and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning babe," Bo said warmly. Tamsin smiled at her with lidded eyes.

"How long did I sleep for?" she asked.

"Not long," Lauren said. "An hour or so."

"Long enough to sleep off my drunk and move seamlessly into hungover," Tamsin groused.

"I'll grab you something for the pain," Lauren offered, but Tamsin waved her off.

"Nah. Just... come sit with me?" She asked. Lauren was at her side in an instant, wrapping her arm around the blonde and pulling her close. Bo joined them, clicking on the TV to some mindless movie, and letting Tamsin hold her. They didn't speak again that night, but eventually the tension drained from Tamsin's shoulders, and her breathing evened out.

The next two days were much the same. Tamsin slept a lot, and Bo kept her away from alcohol as much as possible. Lauren kept sneaking peeks at the book, but found nothing else interesting, except for more vague references to innocence and a fresh start.

Tamsin's hair was starting to come out in patches. Bo was anxious, and refused to leave her side.

Lauren pressed Tamsin to take some stronger meds when she struggled to stand and gritted her teeth at the pain. She grudgingly accepted, and an IV was hooked up.

When Lauren left one afternoon, Tamsin extracted a promise from Bo.

"I need a favor," she began.

"Anything," Bo swore. "Anything that's within my power, I would do."

"You might want to hear it first," Tamsin warned her. "I remember all my deaths, and they aren't my best memories."

"I can imagine."

"I don't want this to be the same. I don't want to suffer."

Bo hesitated. "I don't think I could... you know..."

Tamsin shook her head. "I'm not asking you to kill me now. What I want is, when it's the very end, just don't let me feel that sadness and pain? Just... ease me into it?"

Bo knew what she was asking for. The one thing she'd swore not to do again: use her succubus powers to end a life. But could she deny Tamsin this? Could she let someone she loved die painfully when it was within her power to make it more comfortable?

"I'll think about it," Bo said finally, and Tamsin nodded her thanks. It was more than she had expected Bo to say.

Lauren and Bo took it in turns to stay with her. Bo found it best to continually flirt and needle Tamsin as she always had, and though it took a lot out of Tamsin, she always gave the banter back as best she could.

"Keep lounging on this couch and you'll be even paler than you are, snowman," the succubis teased her.

"Listen, bitch," Tamsin muttered. "Even missing half my hair, I'm still hotter than you."

"As if. Let's go the Dal right now, and I'll guarantee you I pick someone up faster than you."

"Succuslut, you'd just end up embarrassing yourself. Better stick to what you've already got at home."

When Lauren was with Tamsin, she tended towards excessive caretaking. She wouldn't allow Tamsin to move unassisted, and she insisted on getting her anything she might conceivably want or need.

"Do you need some water?" Lauren asked her nervously. "I'm gonna get you some water."

"I'm fine babe," Tamsin said quickly. But Lauren shook her head.

"No, you need to stay hydrated. And maybe some aspirin too. What about a heat pad? Or an extra blanket?"

It might have been a little maddening, but Tamsin understood it was Lauren's way of coping with the situation, just as Bo did with her attempts at humor.

It left Tamsin wishing that she'd go quickly, sparing them the stress she was undoubtedly piling on them.

The worst was when Dyson and Kenzi came by to see her. While Bo and Lauren were awkward in their own way, the stilted conversation and goodbyes she had to endure from the wolf and the goth were pure hell.

"Tamsin," Dyson had said, reaching out and taking her hand. The seriousness with which he looked at her made her want to barf.

"Don't get all emotional on me now, partner," Tamsin rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm dying forever or anything."

Kenzi let out a high pitched laugh that wasn't like her at all. She handed over a bottle with a bow on top.

"I got you some 'going away' booze."

"Perfect. If I don't finish it before I croak, I'll make sure to leave you the remainder in my will." Tamsin promised. Kenzi nodded gravely, unsure of what to say. They left quickly after their visit, and  
Tamsin hoped they wouldn't come back.

Tamsin knew she'd run out of time when her breathing became labored, and she could no longer trade barbs with Bo. Instead, the succubus kept up a running commentary of her latest case, a missing child that she'd found in a pretty sketchy fae sweatshop. Bo filed and painted her nails while she chatted, something Tamsin normally wouldn't let her do, but somehow today it felt ok. Tamsin could see Lauren on the periphery, trying to stay out of sight since she obviously couldn't control the tears streaming down her face. Bo kept sneaking glances in her direction, keeping an eye on her.

Tamsin couldn't take it anymore and turned to Lauren and held out the hand Bo wasn't currently working on. Lauren was there instantly, concerned Tamsin needed something, but the blonde shook her head impatiently and patted the couch next to her. Lauren took the cue, and sat down with her. Tamsin sunk back into the couch, and let her head fall to rest on Lauren's shoulder. She looked over to Bo, who had finished painting her nails and was gently blowing on them to dry.

She gave Lauren a meaningful look and a small nod. Her breathing was turning to light gasps now, and she couldn't get her lungs to cooperate and take a full breath. Lauren wrapped her arms around the blonde, and Tamsin could feel her tears flowing unrestrained down into her hair. Lauren knew, and Bo was starting to understand that this was it.

Tamsin gripped Bo's arm with what little strength she had left. "Please," she managed to croak out.

Bo swallowed hard. She couldn't bear to see Tamsin like this, her proud strong Valkyrie reduced to begging for death. She wouldn't.

"It's ok, babe." Bo soothed. "Relax. I'll take care of you." A weight seemed to lift from the blonde, and she settled more fully into Lauren's arms.

"Bo? What is she-" Lauren stopped suddenly. "She wants you to...?"

Bo nodded. "And I said yes."

Lauren bit her lip and looked down into Tamsin's eyes. She gave her a weak smile, and touched her face. "It's ok," Tamsin told her.

Lauren took a shaking breath, and kissed Tamsin's forehead gently. "I love you, Tamsin." The blonde's eyes closed, and a tear escaped.

"Now," Tamsin whispered. Bo leaned over her, and kissed her so tenderly that Tamsin's heart nearly broke. Her fingertips caressed Tamsin's arms, and the succubus charms she was usually immune to flooded her system. In her weakened state, she had no resistance and felt them strongly. Her face broke into smile, gazing at Bo in adoration. Then Bo's lips claimed hers, and she felt her chi leaving her body,

A wondrous thing happened. She felt floaty, as if all her troubles no longer existed. All that mattered in that instant were the lips on her own, and the fingers against her arm. She still felt Lauren behind her, but even that was secondary to what Bo was doing to her.

In the last instant, Tamsin sighed, and Bo nearly lost her resolve. She was ending the life of one of the most important women in her life; it seemed irreverent somehow. Like the opposite of the person she was trying to be. But when she thought of Tamsin struggling for breath, she couldn't stand the thought of her suffering. So she persevered, and sobbed when the last bit of chi ebbed from Tamsin's weak body.

Her tears fell over Tamsin's motionless body. But she didn't feel them anymore. Her face was serene in death, as if the final moments had been peaceful. Bo supposed they were. Tamsin was not the first life she had ended, either purposefully or accidentally, and she was familiar with the aftermath. However, Tamsin was the first life she had taken as a mercy, and being someone she was so in love with, this one stung the most.

Bo would have stayed with her all night, but Lauren stood, and tugged Bo with her.

"Come on," she urged. "Let's take a shower." She wouldn't listen to Bo's objections, feeble as they were. Somehow, the succubus thought the situation would be better if she didn't leave Tamsin's side.

Bo let Lauren lead her, feeling numb and weak. She let Lauren care for her, showering, drying her off, and helping her into clean clothes. She sat on the edge of the bed, staring into space as the blonde ran a brush through her thick, dark hair.

Lauren's pressed her face into Bo's neck, holding her tightly and trying to alleviate the pain and loss she was feeling. It seemed they stayed like that for hours, but it was probably much sooner than that when they heard a peculiar sound from downstairs.

Lauren cocked her head and listened closely. It was a rustling noise, hard to place, and she stood, intending to investigate. When she reached the door, Bo seemed to come to her senses, and she motioned Lauren to follow her instead.

They crept down the stairs, and Bo didn't believe her eyes at first.

Where Tamsin had lain on the couch, in the exact spot, just her clothes remained. At least, that's what Bo thought until they started moving. She looked back at Lauren, alarmed. Lauren shared her confusion. Together, they made their way to the couch, and Bo hesitantly moved what was in the way to reveal an infant, looking up at them with soulful eyes.

"Umm," Bo said, her brow furrowing as she looked back at Lauren. Then she noticed the fingernails. The baby's nails were painted the exact shade she'd just finished putting on Tamsin.

"Lauren, I think this IS Tamsin." She held up one tiny baby hand. "Look at the nails."

"This is what the text meant by 'new beginning?'" Lauren pondered aloud.

"Why isn't she crying?" Bo asked. "Is she ok?"

"She's a Valkyrie," Lauren pointed out. "Their instincts as babies is different than humans. If they cried on the battlefield, they could alert the enemy to their presence." Bo took it in, reaching out and letting infant Tamsin latch on to her finger. She smiled at that.

"Well, you are on diaper duty," Bo said finally, picking the baby up and cooing softly to her.


	7. The Bet - Take 2

The Bet – Take 2

Pairing: Bo/Tamsin and a little BLT

Rating: M – As usual :)

* * *

"I can totally get you off quicker than that," Bo argued. Tamsin was not convinced.

"Hell no. I can out-sex a sex demon anytime."

"Ladies," Lauren interjected. "I appreciate you both, and it's not about length of time. It's about our connection and how we feel about it."

"That's sweet, Doc, but which one of us is the better lover?"

"I won't condone this rivalry you guys have. You are both spectacular lovers and I love having you both in my life. But if you want to conduct your own scientific study, I _could_ help you set up an experiment," Lauren said thoughtfully.

"Mmm, I like experimenting with you," Tamsin said, wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist.

"What did you have in mind?" Bo asked, eyes flashing succubus blue.

"Not on me. That wouldn't be a fair test. But seeing which of you can make the other climax first..."

"Are you going to time us?" Tamsin asked, rubbing her hands together. "I can definitely take her."

"No. You will compete at the same time. First one to orgasm loses." Lauren said finally. "It will be a test of skill, multitasking, and focus."

"I like the way you think, Doctor," Bo said happily, seeing where Lauren was going with this. "I call top!"

Tamsin glared at her. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Bo shot back.

"I'm always on top," Tamsin argued. "I'll top you any day."

"Put your tongue where your mouth is," Bo taunted her cheekily. Tamsin's eyes lit up at the implication.

"Always happy to be of service, ma'am."

"Ma'am?" Bo asked, outraged. "I'm 700 years younger than you."

"Yes, meaning I have 700 more years of experience pleasing women than you do. You might as well give up now."

"Trash talking," Lauren interjected, "Is not part of the experiment."

"This isn't trash talk, sweetie. This is foreplay," Tamsin corrected. Bo sniggered.

"Well I think you're just scared I'll beat you," she said snidely.

"And what do I win when I win?" Tamsin pondered.

"It's not a contest," Lauren reminded them exasperatedly.

"It's always a contest, Doc," Tamsin told her seriously. "And when I win, you spend all week bringing me breakfast in bed."

"That would be cute, but when I win, I'll take candle light dinners, and you drawing me a bath every night."

Tamsin scoffed. "Romantic."

"Yes, I am."

Lauren cleared her throat. "If you're both satisfied with the terms of the arrangement?"

"You bet, Doc." Tamsin confirmed. She wasted no time in pulling her shirt off, tilting her head to look at Bo when the succubus just watched her with a glazed look instead of doing the same. "I'm not doing it for you, succuslut," she snarked acerbically.

Bo was shaken from her perusal with that, and shimmied her way out of the tight black dress she was wearing. Lauren retrieved a chair, pulling it up close to the bed for the best view possible. When both the women were completely naked and kneeling face to face, Tamsin shot a wicked grin Bo's way, and used her superior strength to push her prone on the bed. Her leg swung over Bo's body, knees coming to rest of either side of the succubus' face. She raked her nails down Bo's thigh, relishing the way she shuddered.

"Ready Doc?" She asked, grinning at Lauren's flushed face.

Lauren cleared her throat. "Ready."

Bo pulled Tamsin's hips down and buried her tongue instantly in the blonde's wet folds. Tamsin wasn't expecting such an instant onslaught, and for a half-second, she didn't move, just allowed herself to feel and get completely absorbed in Bo's ministrations. She snapped back to herself quickly though, and lowered her own mouth to Bo's dripping need.

Tamsin's style was a steady buildup, her tongue dancing around Bo's skin, teasing with a hint of what was to come. She swirled around Bo's clit, not touching directly, until Bo's hips tilted, seeking the contact hovering just outside her reach. Tamsin smiled, and did not resist the urge to give the succubus what she was looking for, namely more contact. It was light and glancing at first, but then more direct and with fervor.

Bo started strong, and kept up the pace, knowing Tamsin well enough that she could handle the instant sensations and preferred less teasing. Her speed was nearly punishing, and on most women, it would have been far too much to handle, but Tamsin was a rare breed. Bo persevered, though her jaw was starting to ache and her tongue was struggling to keep up.

The next few minutes were a haze of action and feeling. Tamsin thought for sure she had lost when Bo slipped two fingers into her, and Bo nearly exploded when the blonde roughly sucked her clit.

But the tides turned in the succubus' favor when she hummed in response to Tamsin's motions, and the Valkyrie's legs started to shake around her head. Bo let the low rumble keep building, letting the vibrations migrate to her mouth and tongue. Tamsin lost her battle then, lifting her head to moan out her orgasm, as it washed through her. Her body wanted to collapse, but Bo's hands on her hips kept her steady while she panted against the succubus' thigh.

She came back to her senses after a moment, trying to calm her breathing enough to resume her previous actions; loss or not, she refused to leave Bo unsatisfied. She was stopped, however, by Lauren, who helped Bo guide her to lay down on the bed. She grumbled briefly, but didn't have the strength left in her to put up more than a token resistance.

Instead, Lauren took up her previous actions, her mouth finding Bo soaked and more than ready. It didn't take long before Bo was crying out, her hands fisted in Lauren's hair, pulling the doctor tightly against her, not letting her move.

"Please, oh God, please," Bo was mumbling, nearly chanting at this point. Tamsin turned her body enough so she was face to face with the succubus, and kissed her thoroughly, exploring every inch of her breathless mouth with a questing tongue. For both of them, the kiss was only made hotter because they could still taste each other on their lips. Tamsin moaned at the thought, and Bo's fingers were there, suddenly, between her thighs and pushing through her wetness and into her.

Tamsin came almost embarrassingly fast from this, especially considering the powerful orgasm she'd just had from Bo's tongue. Bo came just after her, Lauren's ministrations bringing her to that peak and pushing her over.

Bo was spent, and could do nothing more than watch when Tamsin pressed Lauren down into the bed next to her with the full length of her lithe body. Their fingers intertwined above their heads, kissing slowly and sensually. Tamsin nudged Lauren's thighs open with her knee, and ran a finger all the way down Lauren's body, not stopping their kiss until her fingers slid into Lauren, and she pulled back just far enough to enjoy Lauren's gasp of pleasure.

Her thigh braced against the back of her hand, Tamsin used this new leverage to set an unrelenting pace, fast and deep in Lauren's wet heat. Lauren met every thrust eagerly with a roll of her hips, and her hands fell to grip Tamsin's hips to urge her on. Bo looked on with interest, never seeing this carnal side of Lauren, who was now biting the side of Tamsin's neck roughly. Tamsin was doing an excellent job of keeping up with the other woman, despite her fatigue. She paused her thrusts, and Lauren whined, but Bo could see that her palm was pressed against Lauren's clit, grinding, and that the Valkyrie's fingers were fluttering, massaging strongly inside the doctor.

Lauren gasped, gripping Tamsin so hard her knuckles turned white, but the blonde was smiling, her face pressed against Lauren's cheek, clearly enjoying her reaction. Lauren was sweating, holding her breath, and Tamsin kissed her ear, and quietly whispered "breath babe" and she released it with a low moan, gasping in and moving her hands to fist in Tamsin's hair, keeping the blonde close.

"Come on Doc, you're right there. I know you want to come for me," Tamsin smirked against her. Lauren was nodding, shaking and panting. "Come for me, Lauren," Tamsin said again, her hand thrusting again. With a strangled yell, Lauren did.

Tamsin immediately stilled, her free hand smoothing Lauren's hair back over her forehead and whispering in her ear too low for Bo to make out. Lauren smiled, hugging Tamsin to her, and giving a low whine of loss as Tamsin's fingers slipped out of her. Her head turned back to look at Bo, and she reached her hand out to tug the succubus closer. When Bo was close enough, Tamsin looped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her into their embrace, and kissing her gently.

"Don't think I've forgotten our bet," Bo whispered in Tamsin's ear. "I'm going to really enjoy your romantic side this week."

"A bet is a bet...you won fair and square. I intend to deliver," Tamsin promised her. Lauren grinned at the pair and snugged herself under Tamsin's chin, resting against her chest. Bo took the mirror position on Tamsin's other side, wrapping her arm around Lauren's waist, and letting her eyes close, the three of them content with the world.


	8. Miracle

Miracle

Rating: T

Pairing: B/L/T

Summary: And baby makes four.

A/N: I used bits and pieces of facts and events from the series to write this. Some things are changed because that's how I roll. And mostly because I'm incapable of writing anything that isn't super happy. Enjoy. And review. Because I love that. Tamsin POV

* * *

I rushed to the bathroom for the third time that morning, barely making it before I emptied the contents of my stomach. Well, at least there's not much left in there to lose this time. I rinsed out my mouth yet again, and when I looked up in the mirror, Bo's worried face was staring back at me, peering around the corner.

"You might as well come in if you are gonna stalk me, creeper," I snarked at her. Unfortunately, even I could tell it didn't have my usual flair. This illness was hitting me harder than I liked. I can't even remember the last time I was ever sick without vodka being the root cause. But I hadn't had more than half dozen in the last week, which is below my normal alcohol quota.

Bo's hands were gentle as they caressed my cheeks soothingly. These displays of affection that she loves so much are still somewhat foreign to me, but I have to admit that it is nice to finally have someone in my life who cares about me like she does. Make that _they_ do. Because my other lover just filed in too.

Lauren looked slightly apologetic, and she moved her hand holding that cursed black medical bag behind her. As if it was going to be concealed behind that slight frame of hers.

"You called the Doc on me?" I accused Bo. She shrugged, and sent a calming burst of charm through me. Damn succu-tricks.

"You need to get checked out. You've been sick for days, Tamsin," Bo said apologetically.

"Days?" Lauren pried. She grabbed my hand and tugged me out to Bo's room, motioning for me to sit on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You guys are worried for nothing. It comes and goes. I'll be fine again in like an hour,"

"That sounds perfectly normal," Bo scoffed at me.

"I didn't know you had such an aversion to doctors," Lauren teased me, opening her bag. I know she's trying to distract me, but there's no way it's working. She brushed my hair out of my face, subtly feeling for a fever as she rested her hand against my forehead.

"Some doctors are ok," I muttered. "Some have better bedside manners than others."

Bo laughed out loud. "She can't be too sick, she's still flirting."

"I'd have to be dead to stop hitting on you two," I rolled my eyes. This was getting a bit campy and lovey for my taste. Lauren noticed my discomfort and changed the subject.

"What kind of symptoms are you having?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine. Just mostly nausea and feeling blah."

"Feeling 'blah' is not much of a symptom base," Lauren grumbled.

"I mean, when I'm not hurling I'm starving."

"Anything else weird?" Lauren asked seriously.

"I lost some hair in the shower the other day, but I figured that must just be residual from my last death. I mean, I've got decades before another rebirth."

"When's the last time you... uh... hooked up... you know, with someone who wasn't us?"

My mouthed dropped open. "Seriously? Like I need to go elsewhere for sex when I've got succuslut the sex demon wonder at home?"

"Hey now!" Bo chimed in indignantly. "I've been too busy with all these problems with my father to wear you out lately."

I stared at her. What the hell? Was she that forgetful? "What do you call our hook up in your living room three days ago? If that didn't wear me out, I don't know what would."

Bo looked perplexed. "Tamsin, three days ago I was with Dyson talking with my father. I didn't even come home. I crashed with Lauren." Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Umm, I think I'd remember when you threw me up against the wall and ripped my shirt open," I argued.

Lauren and Bo exchanged glances. I didn't like the looks of this at all. "What?" I spat out.

"Jack... can change himself... to look like Bo," Lauren said slowly. "He did it to Aiofe. We've seen it on her visitation tapes." They looked back at me with pity in their eyes.

It took about four seconds for what they were getting at to really sink in, then I couldn't stop myself from running back to the bathroom and getting sick again.

Seriously? Of all the fucked up things in my life. I hooked up with Bo's father?

"There's a test I'd like to run," Lauren said quietly. She must have followed me in. I know she's trying to be a sweet, supportive girlfriend, but I am not at my hottest when losing my lunch.

"It better be a STD check, Doc. I can't believe I slept with that creepy, damn God."

Lauren rubbed my back. As much as I hate to need people, this felt pretty good.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, hanging my head.

"For what, Tamsin?" Lauren asked, confused. How could she not know?

"For cheating on you two."

"Tam, you thought it WAS Bo. In what world is that cheating?" Lauren disputed.

"I should have known. I mean, how could I have not known it wasn't Bo? That makes me officially the worst girlfriend in the world."

"Tamsin, look at me." Bo drew my attention up to her face. Her eyes held no judgment, no anger. "He manipulated you. That isn't your fault. And I love you. But seriously, your breath is terrible." She stood, pulling me up to my feet with her. "Let's get you a toothbrush sicky." Leave it to Bo to know just when I can't take any more seriousness. She can always cut the tension. "Anyway," she continued, tossing me the toothpaste from the foot locker. "Why is she so sick, Lauren?" We both looked to her for an answer.

Lauren hesitated. "The test I want to run... is a pregnancy test." And just like that, my world shattered.

Lauren and Bo took me to the lab right away. But at this point, I was more in a haze. Pregnant? Me? Two concepts that should never exist in the same world. I tried to be a patient patient (ha) while the doc worked her magic. In all honesty, this wasn't the magic I preferred from her, but I know she was doing it for my benefit. In less than an hour, we had our answer.

"It's positive."

* * *

The baby is growing rapidly," Lauren announced about a week later. "I don't have any information on Valkyrie pregnancy, but its gestation period is greatly reduced." I touched my stomach almost on reflex. Talk about stating the obvious. I already looked like I'd been knocked up for 6 months the way I was carrying.

"I think its grown enough that we can take a sample and see what fae you might be carrying." She gave me a small apologetic smile, holding out a syringe. I sighed but let her do her thing.

"It's probably taking after its daddy. A little mini asshole." I walked away, angry. It was the only emotion I was capable of at this moment. I flung myself on the couch, feeling a little like a child throwing a temper tantrum, but somehow it suited my mood.

"Tamsin," Bo sat down next to me. "Can we talk? I know you haven't wanted to discuss this, but I really want to say something." A heart-to-heart. Just what I didn't want. Of course, I can't exactly see a way out it at this point. She'll just keep pushing until she wears me down. And when have I ever said no to Bo? That was a rhetorical question.

"Yeah?"

"Do you... want this baby?"

I stopped to think for a moment. Did I want a kid? It certainly wasn't something I'd ever dreamed about. Most girls think about their dream guy, perfect life, and little snots running around in their white picket fence life. But that isn't the Valkyrie way. I didn't ever consider having child. If I did, what would that look like?

Maybe he'd grow up to play hockey. Maybe he'd want to be a doctor someday. Or maybe he'd go insane and kill the whole town.

"What could I even offer a child?" I said in a voice that didn't even belong to me.

"You could offer him or her love. _We_ could give that child a good life. A safe and happy life _together_." I looked at her to see her smiling back at me.

"Together?" I asked her. What did she mean?

"Yes, together. You, me, and Lauren. If that's what you want. If it's not, well, well I don't know. But we are already a family. I want to be a part of whatever you decide."

"I want that too," Lauren said quietly, making her arrival known. I cast a quick glance to her, and saw in her eyes the truth of her statement. She really meant it. And so did Bo. They wanted to be a part of whatever this was going to be. They still wanted to be with me. And the baby. My hands cradled my growing bulge. And I noticed something else.

"The baby is moving," I said, reaching over and dragging Bo's hand across to rest over the fluttering. Her eyes lit up and she smiled . "I think he likes the sound of that." I cleared my throat. "And I do too. Like the idea of us all being a family." Lauren was instantly at my side, sweeping my hair back from my face and kissing my temple. Bo's arms wrapped more solidly around my midsection, and she leaned her head down to press her lips over my growing bulge. Or more accurately, over our growing child.

"He?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I think he." Bo smiled again and directed her attention downward.

"Hi baby. We are your family and we love you." She kissed my stomach again, then sat up straighter to kiss me. I let myself be lost in her kiss for a moment. Then one of Lauren's machines dinged loudly, breaking us up.

"That's the blood test results," Lauren said excitedly. "This should give us some more details about him or her."

"Him," Bo crooned, moving her hands over me.

"Or her." Lauren shot back with a smile. She bent over the computer, scanning the screen. I watched her face anxiously when her brow furrowed and she tilted her head.

"Lauren, what is it?"

"Nothing bad," she said quickly. "I just want to rerun the second sample to be sure of what I'm seeing." Bo looked at me with worry in her eyes. I couldn't help but feel the same. Like our happy little bubble was sudden going to burst.

We waited, watching Lauren and not saying anything for the few minutes it took for her machine to beep a second time. This time, Lauren bit her lip and her eyes widened.

"Well?" I asked loudly. "What the hell, Doc?"

"I wanted to be completely sure, but there's a different strain of Fae in the baby than I figured. Being as Jack is the father I would have expected that. But what I'm seeing is... different."

"Different how?" Bo asked anxiously. "Lauren, please."

"It's not bad. It's Valkyrie..."

"...and...?" I was growing pretty impatient now. It was probably all these pregnancy hormones running rampant in my system, but I was getting ready to storm over there and rip the innards out of Lauren's annoying beeping computer.

"And succubus." Lauren said, smiling at us. "This IS Bo's offspring."

"How?" Bo whispered, shocked.

"I can't say with 100% certainty, but perhaps since Jack was wearing Bo's face at the time, he also had Bo's genetic makeup."

"Are you sure, Lauren?" I asked.

"That's why I ran it twice. You two are, biologically speaking, the parents of that child." Bo met my gaze, her eyes wide and filled with tears. I reached out to comfort her. This had to be such an awkward situation for her. She said she wanted to be a family with me and this baby, but finding out that this is actually her child has got to be a mind fuck. I can't imagine what she is feeling. Hurt and betrayed was my first instinct.

It turned out that my instincts were faulty. Because when I made contact with her, her lips turned up in a smile so genuine and wide that I couldn't believe at first it was directed towards me.

"We are going to be parents," she said, awed. "Tamsin, we are having a baby. _Our_ baby." She kissed me fiercely then, taking my breath away with it's intensity. I met her gaze just as adoringly. She was _happy_. She wanted this; wanted _me_. I looked over to see Lauren with her arms wrapped around herself, looking down.

"Lauren, come here," I asked her quietly. She walked over silently, and I could see tears threatening to erupt. "Sit with us." She obliged me quickly. I took her hands and placed them over Bo's, rubbing across her knuckles gently.

"When we say 'our baby', we mean _all_ of us. Bo, me, and you, Lauren. This baby might be genetically half Bo and half me, but this family doesn't work without all its members." Lauren bit her lip. "Is that ok? Because I want all of us to be his mothers."

"Really?" she asked. "You really want me to be a part-"

"Lauren," Bo interrupted. "Do you really think we could contemplate doing this without you? We can't even be alone together without arguing. You think we could raise an infant without you?" Lauren chuckled, letting out the breath she'd been holding. I took the opportunity to kiss her gently, running my thumbs across her cheeks and holding her right where I wanted her. She couldn't stop the tears now, and I kissed them each away as they fell, only pulling back to let Bo kiss her too. She needed our reassurance, and our love. And she was going to get both. But not here at the lab.

"C'mon," I said, starting to stand. "That's enough wacky science for the day. We are going home. He's ready to eat. And I'm ready to have two hot women give me a full body massage. Mmm, and a pedicure."

"Oh really?" Bo asked. I nodded seriously.

"Yes, I'm birthing your child. You'll both have to give me whatever I want while I carry our adorable little miracle in my womb."

"That sounds like a fair trade," Lauren conceded, twining our fingers together. Bo took up position at my other side, and I let my girls take the four of us home.


	9. Family Time

Family Time

Pairing: BLT

A/N: This is the ACTUAL final chapter. I know I keep saying that, but it feels more final this time.

* * *

Tamsin groaned, resting her head on the hard counter and banging it dramatically. "Not again," she whined. Bo chuckled from her position next to the the coffee pot, where she was pouring a cup for the blonde. She pushed the cup into her hand, rubbing Tamsin's back with her free hand.

"I'll go," Lauren volunteered. Tamsin looked up and smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks babe," she said, wrapping both hands around the warmth of her cup. From upstairs, Dagny gave another wail of displeasure. "Ugh, does this ever stop?" she questioned aloud.

"Sure," Bo said easily. "You stopped crying all night after a solid week when you had your sudden toddler growth spurt."

"Until then," Lauren continued, "You never shut up." She ran her fingers over Tamsin's arm as she headed for the stairs.

"Actually, you didn't shut up after that either, but you did sleep through the night," Bo reminisced. "That was a pleasant change."

"I wish she'd taken after you instead," Tamsin grumbled. Bo shrugged.

"She'll probably be half of each of us. She did try to draw chi two days ago. There's something you never did."

"Maybe Lauren shouldn't go alone," Tamsin's brow furrowed. "She doesn't have control over her needs yet."

"Nah," Bo said easily. "I charged her up this morning with some fresh chi. She'll be fine for a day or two."

"Raising the first Valkyrie/Succubus baby is turning out to be so glamorous." She took a long draw of her coffee, nearly moaning at the robust flavor, perfectly brewed. Although Bo poured it, clearly Lauren brewed it.

"And I don't care how much of a Valkyrie she turns out to be, we aren't sending her to boarding school." Bo said crossing her arms seriously.

"Chill, succubus," Tamsin raised her eyebrow at Bo. "I never even suggested it. She's gonna need more training than those bitches can give her anyway."

"We didn't send you to boarding school during your abbreviated time as a child and you turned out just fine," Bo continued.

"Better than fine, I'd say," Lauren agreed, walking back into the kitchen with their daughter in her arms.

"It was touch and go there for a while whether you'd survive to adulthood."

"Huh?" Tamsin asked her. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to kill you myself most of the time," Bo grumbled.

Lauren laughed loudly. "Luckily your child raising skills have improved. Remember when Tams was like seven? And you told her she couldn't eat ice cream for every meal?"

Bo groaned. "I'm still mad at you for that!" She stuck her tongue out at Tamsin, who held her hands up in question.

"You have to clue me in. Don't forget that I don't actually remember any of this."

Bo looked to Lauren. "You tell it better."

Lauren smiled indulgently at her as she settled in at the table with them, Dagny quieting now that she was being held.

"Well, you were eleven days into your rebirth," the doctor began.

* * *

"NO!" The blonde terror yelled as she weaved around the furniture in the living room, Bo hot on her heels.

"Tamsin!" Bo bellowed. "Get back here!" She cornered the Valkyrie by the kitchen counter, and she responded by kicking Bo in the knee as hard as she could.

"Oww!" Bo grabbed her leg, giving the blonde an opening to rush by her. She clutched the bowl in her hands protectively, tucking herself in between the couch and the wall. Bo recovered quickly, her eyes angry, and shrieking as she stalked the young girl.

It was that moment that Lauren came through the front door. "What the hell?"

Bo stopped in her tracks, looking at Lauren, still breathing heavy. "This little... little... _hellion,_ has been eating nothing but ice cream all day, and she won't give me the bowl!"

Lauren blinked slowly, looking down at Tamsin's defiant glare, and Bo's nearly deranged look. "Ooookay. Let's take a step back and think about this rationally."

"Oh no!" Bo yelled. "You don't get to stroll in here, with your 'rational doctor' routine. I've been fighting with her all day, and she kicked me! And pulled my hair."

"She was mean!" Tamsin shot back.

"I was mean?" Bo asked incredulously. The Valkyrie nodded seriously.

"She wouldn't let me eat."

"Ye, I wouldn't let you eat a fourth bowl of ice cream. You need to eat something real too," Bo argued. She reached for the bowl again, and Tamsin pulled it back, grinning. Bo leapt forward.

They went down in a pile of tangled limbs, wrestling for the now spilled bowl of melted ice cream. Lauren couldn't tell who was winning: the powerful succubus, or the eleven day old child. She decided to let it play out for a few moments, since they both seemed to be holding their own. But suddenly, Bo screamed and pulled back. Tamsin's teeth were latched on to her arm and she was shaking it, trying to dislodge her. Bo's eyes were a brilliant blue, enraged.

Lauren stepped in then, tugging Tamsin away from Bo before she could lose her cool completely.

"Go up to your room, Tamsin," Lauren commanded, and the blonde immediately headed for the stairs, but not before sticking her tongue out at Bo while Lauren's back was turned. Bo growled, low in her throat and lunged, but Lauren held her back. Tamsin just smirked at her and gave her a small wave.

When Tamsin was out of earshot, Lauren couldn't help the wave of laughter that erupted from her. She quickly covered her mouth and tried to stifle it, but Bo's mouth dropped open in shock. Her eyes faded.

"You think this is funny?"

"I mean, c'mon sweetie. This is pretty humorous." Lauren tried for a little levity. "If you take a second and a step back..."

"No, that little monster cannot possibly be Tamsin. She's infuriating. A smug little shit."

Lauren pretended to think about that. "And that is not like Tamsin? Being annoying and snarky to you?"

"And being perfectly delightful to you," Bo followed up. "At least she's consistent," Bo finally agreed, slumping down with her arms crossed. "When she grows up, I'm going to kill her."

"I'm surprised you couldn't handle her for a few hours on your own," Lauren said slowly, thinking.

"I'm just frustrated," Bo said quietly. "I don't know what came over me. I'll talk to her in a few minutes. Apologize."

"When's the last time you fed?" Lauren asked her seriously.

"Eleven days ago," Bo said without hesitation.

"Babe," Lauren whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can't go that long without a feed."

Bo shrugged. "I've gone longer, I'll be ok."

Lauren shook her head. "No, you need to go feed."

"I don't want to," Bo replied stubbornly. "I haven't fed from someone who wasn't you or Tamsin since we got together, and I don't want to ruin that."

"We have no clue how long it will be until Tamsin fully matures, and you can't wait around hoping it'll be before you absolutely can't wait any more. Besides," Lauren teased her. "We still have teenage years to contend with, and I can almost guarantee that will be worse."

Bo giggled despite the situation. "That'll be a fun conversation... 'No Tamsin, you can't stay out all night with strange fae, instead, hang around with your weird girlfriend/caretaker hybrids.'"

Lauren leaned forward to rest her forehead against Bo's. "I know this is an odd situation, and maybe we should've done it differently..."

"No," Bo said with finality. "I don't want her anywhere else but right here with us, no matter how weird or hard it is. We need to protect her, keep her safe. She belongs with us."

"I agree." They stayed on the floor, next to the now stained carpet, holding each other tightly. A small cough from the stairs drew their attention. Tamsin was standing there, in the same clothes she had been wearing, but now they were too small since she must have hit another Valkyrie growth spurt. She looked about twelve now, and she must have grown six inches. Her pants in particular were far too short.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I'm bigger again."

Bo smiled and stood up. "Hey, I'm sorry we fought. C'mon, let's find you something new to wear." They were used to her sudden changes, and had picked up some various sizes in kids clothes a couple days before. She held out her hand, and Tamsin took it, looking down at the floor.

In Lauren's study, which they had converted into a temporary bedroom for Tamsin, Bo found an outfit she thought would be good. "Here, sweetie, try these. And then we'll do something with your hair. If we leave it much longer, birds might try to nest in it," she teased, ruffling it playfully. Tamsin giggled and retreated to the bathroom to change. Bo sat down on the bed heavily. She had to reign in her hunger. It was clearly agitating her, and she didn't want Tamsin to bear the brunt of her bad mood. By the time the blonde came back out, she'd forced a smile on her face and beckoned her over.

Tamsin sat obediently in front of her, letting Bo brush out her hair without complaint. This was radical progress, since until this point, young Tamsin wouldn't let anyone touch her hair.

"What do you think? A braid maybe?" Bo asked her.

Tamsin shrugged to her question, so Bo took it as a sign to continue.

"Who is the woman in all the pictures?" Tamsin asked her, out of the blue, startling Bo.

"What woman?"

"The one in the pictures around the house. There's you, and Lauren, and Kenzi and Dyson that I know, but who is the other woman?" Tamsin asked, craning her neck to look at Bo.

"That's... hard to explain." Bo settled on.

"Why?" She pressed.

"Because... well," Bo started. She hated the thought of lying to Tamsin, but was the truth better?

"You and Lauren look really happy with her."

"We were. Well, we are, or were?" Bo was starting to confuse herself at this point. Tamsin narrowed her eyes at the other woman.

Bo finally dropped all pretense. "She's you, sweetie."

"Me?"

"Yes, before your rebirth. It's something that happens to all Valkyries when they get older, apparently."

"But I don't remember," she said, clearly confused. She turned to face Bo completely.

"From what I understand, you will remember eventually. But you don't have to worry about it. This is normal and everything's ok." Bo soothed, pushing the hair back where it had fallen over her forehead.

"When you and Lauren were talking earlier... I was listening," she confessed, looking down.

"That's ok," Bo reassured her. "I'm not mad or anything. Well, I was before, but that's not your fault."

"But... isn't it?" Tamsin asked, looking up at her with a blush on her face. Bo tilted her head in askance. "You were saying that you hadn't fed."

Suddenly this line of questioning was starting to make sense. "That's true. I haven't fed in a while, but I promise I'll be fine."

"You used to feed from me," the blonde said with her eyebrows furrowed. "And now... you don't."

"Of course not, you're too young for that." Bo said seriously.

"You can though. I mean, you and Lauren have been really good to me and everything... and I want to help, in whatever way I can."

"Listen, sweetie," Bo said firmly, taking both of the young blonde's hands in her own. "We love you. And we would do anything for you. I appreciate that you want to help me, but you are too young for that sort of thing. You're still growing. Now, we are going to finish this braid, and we'll go back downstairs, and I'll make us all some dinner."

"You can't make dinner," Tamsin scoffed, turning back around. "You always burn it."

"What? That's crazy, I don't always burn it."

"You set the oven on fire trying to make a pot roast that one time," Tamsin said.

"That was ages ago! And I haven't done it since. Hey wait... that was ages ago. Like months. How did you know I did that?" Bo asked her, curious.

Tamsin stopped for a moment. "I-I'm not sure. I think I might have remembered it."

"Sounds like your memories are starting to come back," Bo said with a smile. She finished the braid, and patted the blonde's arm. "We can have Lauren cook us something since you are so concerned with my abilities. Or maybe we'll let you try your hand in the kitchen."

"Please. I can out-cook, out-fight, and out-sex a succubus any day," the blonde said off-hand, without thinking. Then she stopped, horrified. "I am so sorry, I don't know where that came from."

Bo laughed out loud at her horrified expression. "That's your natural disposition coming out. Now I know you're getting your memory back."

"I talk to you like that?" Tamsin asked her. Bo nodded. "Why do you still like me then?" She asked, only half kidding.

"You grew on me. Like a really hot fungus," Bo joked back. "Sarcasm is part of who you are. And I know that underneath it is love. Now c'mon. Let's get dinner. Maybe we'll order out. Might be safest overall." She pushed the blonde out ahead of her.

Bo laughed, remembering it. Dagny brought them out of their reminiscence by giving a loud wail, reminding them that she was still there.

"So I was a sarcastic little shit?" Tamsin shrugged. "Sounds like me."

"You were always very good for me," Lauren pointed out. "And gave Bo a hard time. So your personality was pretty much exactly the same."

"I promise to always be a very good girl for you, doc," Tamsin purred, standing to move behind Lauren and plant a kiss behind her ear. Lauren shivered in delight. The baby in her arms cooed, and reached her hands out to Tamsin, who took her with a smile.

"Sounds like you're an angel compared to your mom, huh?" Tamsin said to her, kissing her forehead gently. "Let's hope it stays that way."

Bo smiled at the scene before her. One thing was certain, whatever life threw at them, together they could handle it.


End file.
